Perdas e Danos
by Garota Interrompida
Summary: Fic pós saga de hades. Kanon, Saga, seu alter-ego Ares, e a complicada relação entre eles. Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a... bem, não a mim.

**Sinopse**: Saga, Kanon... Ares.

**Avisos: **Fanfic em capítulos, classificada como M por conter linguagem adulta, yaoi, twincest e lemon. Dark lemon. Portanto, estão avisados.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Saga olhava, sentado, o magnífico pôr-do-sol do sul da Grécia. Sentado na beira da praia, perto do Santuário, pensava em nada, e tudo, ao mesmo tempo.

Quanto tempo fazia que ele e os outros cavaleiros falecidos durante a guerra santa contra Hades foram trazido de volta à vida por Zeus? Seis meses? Devia ser mais ou menos isso.

Todos eles foram trazidos de volta, pelo deus supremo do Olimpo, assim como o reino de Hades também fora restaurado. Ao que parece, o grande Zeus se cansou das guerras entre seus filhos deuses, e tomou o assunto em suas próprias mãos. Em troca das almas trazidas à vida e dos reinos restaurados, exigiu a manutenção da paz no planeta Terra, que seria guardada no plano terreno por Athena, nos mares por Poseidon e no submundo por Hades. E quem a quebrasse teria de acertar contas diretamente com ele.

Todos os outros deuses entenderam o recado, e seguiram fielmente a vontade de Zeus.

E assim, depois de todas as batalhas, de todos os pecados e traições, ele se viu acordando numa bela manhã para uma nova vida. Assim que abriu os olhos, viu seus colegas de suplício Shura e Camus, assim como viu Milo, Shaka, Mu e tantos outros. Mas ainda assim seus olhos procuravam uma pessoa que não estava lá.

Kanon.

Seu irmão gêmeo, a única família que tinha.

O tivera como morto por treze anos. Quando morrera pela primeira vez, ainda o acreditava morto pelas suas próprias mãos. Fizera pela Deusa, mas isso custou sua sanidade. Ele sabia disso, até mesmo quando o Outro o dominava.

Durante algum tempo, acreditara que o Outro fosse a vingança pelo que fizera a seu irmão. Por isso, no começo o ouvia, e se deixava torturar por ele. Mas então percebeu que aquilo era mais... Por pior que Kanon se tornasse, e por muitas vezes ele ficou muito ruim, ainda assim ele nunca lhe levantara a mão, nunca o atacara diretamente. Kanon o amava, ele o sabia, e a ponto de ter lhe confessado seus planos malignos para matar Athena ainda bebê e tomar o Santuário. E isso lhe custara a vida. E ainda que Saga soubesse que fazia o certo ao prender seu irmão na prisão do Cabo Sunion, ainda assim isso lhe doeu mais do que tudo que já tivera feito na vida. Nunca tinha estado longe de seu irmão, apesar de condenar a maioria das coisas que ele fazia. Ao trancá-lo lá, conheceu a solidão que o torturou por treze anos.

Vieram as noites insones, os pesadelos, e por fim Ele. Ele lhe tomara o sossego, as noites de sono, seus sonhos. Roeu seu espírito, dominou seu corpo, puniu sua alma de forma muito mais cruel do que ele imaginara. E fez que ele cometesse todas as atrocidades que ele mesmo condenara antes, ao prender o irmão. Tomara seu corpo, e ele, Saga, o nobre cavaleiro de Gêmeos, fora relegado a um lugar escuro dentro de seu próprio corpo, onde ninguém podia escutar seus gritos por socorro.

O outro se tornou Mestre Ares. E nem mesmo Kanon, em seus delírios, conseguiria conceber uma criatura tão cruel. E quanto mais cruel ficava, mais Saga se desesperava dentro de si.

E veio a batalha das Doze Casas, onde os cavaleiros de bronze venceram os cavaleiros de ouro por contarem com a ajuda preciosa da Deusa Athena. E nesta batalha, a Deusa ajudou-o a livrar-se do mal que o tomara. Ele faria qualquer coisa para eliminar aquela criatura. E deu, de bom grado, a própria vida para salvar a Deusa e a si mesmo.

Assim morrera pela primeira vez.

Então fora trazido de volta junto com outros cavaleiros de Ouro, como um espectro, para matar Athena a mando de Hades. Era um embuste, e provavelmente isso lhe custaria a nova vida que lhe fora dada, mas via nisso uma chance de expiar os pecados de sua contraparte maligna. Que assim fosse, então. Mas na batalha encontrou aquele que pensava nunca mais poder ver. Kanon. Seu irmão, que sobrevivera à prisão, que se tornara o General Marina de Dragão Marinho, que lutara contra Athena pelo reino de Poseidon, e que ainda assim conseguira se redimir com a Deusa. Ele guardava a casa de Gêmeos, vestindo a armadura que era sua.

Não conseguira acreditar. Negara a si mesmo que isso fosse possível. Seu irmão lhe explicou brevemente o que lhe acontecera; como sobreviveu e se redimiu. Saga não acreditou. E lhe dissera palavras duras, no que foi prontamente respondido pela língua ferina de seu irmão. Ainda assim Saga atacara, negando acreditar na recuperação de sua alma delinqüente, em parte assolado pela sua própria culpa. Mas ele estava lá, e mesmo atacado por ele, mais uma vez fora incapaz de levantar a mão contra seu próprio irmão. Saga chorou, como há muito não chorava.

Nem em seus sonhos mais lindos, poderia pensar em tamanha graça.

A batalha seguira, Kanon lhe entregou a adaga dourada com a qual Athena deveria se suicidar para chegar no reino de Hades. Seu corpo de espectro foi desintegrado, Kanon desceu ao inferno para lutar pela deusa. Durante a batalha, foi trazido de volta novamente para juntar-se aos outros cavaleiros de ouro, para uma investida contra o Muro das Lamentações. E dessa vez sentiu claramente seu irmão morrer, enfrentando o Juiz mais forte do Inferno, sem a armadura de Gêmeos, pois que ele lhe mandara de volta, para que ele também enfrentasse a morte derrubando o famigerado muro.

Assim morrera pela segunda vez.

Então acordava novamente no santuário, e dessa vez não era um espectro. Aquele era _seu_ corpo, conseguia sentir. Todos os outros também sentiam. Via Camus feliz, olhando para Milo com os olhos cheios d'água. Via Shaka, quase tão incrédulo quanto ele, voltar-se para um Aiolia chorando de felicidade, abraçando seu irmão Aioros. Todos lá, até mesmo Shion. Mas ele não estava lá.

Shion sentira seu olhar, e levemente tocara seu ombro, com um meio sorriso.

"Ele também voltou, Saga."

"Mas onde..."

De repente sabia. E correu para a orla, perto do Cabo Sunion, com toda a força que suas pernas tinham. Lá encontrou o irmão sentado, vendo o pôr-do-sol, incrédulo do fato de que realmente recebera de volta sua vida. Não disse nada quando Kanon voltou-se para ele, o vendo chegar esbaforido; não disse nada quando ele se levantou, e também nada disse quando o tomou num abraço tão apertado que poderia lhe quebrar os ossos.

Silenciosamente, pedia perdão a seu irmão.

E chorou de alegria ao ver que ele lhe retornava o abraço na mesma intensidade, também em silêncio pedindo perdão pelos seus crimes.

Não conseguia acreditar no que lhe acontecia. Eles estavam completos novamente.

Quanto tempo fazia? Seis meses? Talvez um pouco mais...

Os outros cavaleiros hesitaram em aceitar Kanon. Afinal, apenas Shion sabia previamente de sua existência, antes de tudo começar. Ele tivera o nome de traidor e usurpador, antes de sua redenção na batalha de Hades; era o Dragão Marinho de Poseidon... e seu temperamento solitário, por muitos considerado arrogante, também não ajudava muito. Mesmo com Saga, ele se abria pouco. Havia cicatrizes demais, ainda levaria tempo. O primeiro a tentar aproximar-se foi Milo, de quem ganhara a confiança por ter enfrentado suas agulhas escarlates sem resistir; e por conseguinte, Camus, o parceiro de Escorpião.

Logo, o receio e desconfiança dos outros cavaleiros se converteram em curiosidade acerca daquele que era tão igual a Saga, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Menos polido, menos sensível, menos treinado no jogo social do santuário; sarcástico, arrogante, insolente, zombeteiro e seco. Para muitos, mais interessante. Kanon atraiu para si outra alma solitária e insolente como ele era: Ikki. Apesar de já terem sido inimigos em batalha e da diferença de idade, superaram suas diferenças, reconheceram pontos em comum e se tornaram, de certa forma, amigos. Milo também acabou por lhe ganhar a confiança por pura insistência do escorpiano, que adorava almas desafiadoras como a dele. Também se relacionava bem em Aiolos, pela proximidade de idades. Mesmo apesar de todos os acontecimentos passados, Kanon nunca odiara Aiolos realmente. O achava desprezível como achava a todo mundo naquela época, mas odiar, mesmo, não. Até simpatizava com alguns poucos pontos na personalidade do sagitariano, por assim dizer.

Com os outros tinha uma relação de camaradagem, mas não a proximidade que tinha com esses três. Ainda assim, era uma proximidade relativa, superficial. Era difícil ultrapassar a carapaça que o envolvia. Afora Saga, apenas Shion, antigo mestre dos dois, agora novamente jovem e posto de volta na posição de Mestre do Santuário, conseguia chegar no arredio gêmeo. Ainda assim, com reservas.

Nada e nem ninguém era tão próximo dele quanto Saga. Viviam juntos no Templo de Gêmeos, treinavam juntos por boa parte do dia, comiam juntos, dormiam juntos. Hábito de infância, de que ambos sentiam tremenda falta, posto que lhes garantia a boa noite de sono. Apesar dos chistes e gozações dos demais, ainda dormiam juntos como faziam na tenra infância.

Saga sabia que ele era mais que um irmão. Aiolia tinha Aiolos, mas ainda assim não entendia. Kanon não era apenas seu irmão; era seu gêmeo, com quem dividira tudo desde que se entendia por gente: o mesmo rosto, as mesmas roupas, o mesmo quarto, a orfandade precoce, o treinamento no Santuário, as mesmas dores e desgraças. Era tudo o que ele tinha. E ele estava tão bem... Não precisava mais se esconder, viver como sua sombra. Tinha sua posição no Santuário, e o direito de ter uma vida social. Agora era um cavaleiro valoroso, honrado, bem acima da média. Na verdade, tão bom quanto ele, Saga.

Amava seu irmão. Mais do que amor fraterno. Seu leme no céu era a devoção pela Deusa. E seu leme na terra agora era o amor pelo seu irmão.

Sempre soubera que amava Kanon _demais_ para um irmão. Amava a presença dele, o fazia sentir-se completo. Agora que ele estava de volta, eram tão juntos como foram em sua infância e juventude; o que muitos achavam engraçado, estranho até, porque não entendiam como dois irmão que se atacaram daquela forma no passado podiam se tornar tão estreitos no presente.

Mas era verdade. Ambos sentiam muita falta do outro, mais do que admitiriam em outros tempos.

Amava sua voz, seu cheiro pelo templo, o toque de seu corpo quando dormiam na mesma cama... Queria estar sempre junto dele, sempre. Tocá-lo sempre que pudesse, acordar e ver seus cabelos azuis espalhados pela cama, do seu lado...

Sabia, sim, era mais que amor fraterno.

Mas o amava pura e simplesmente. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesta vida. E isso era tudo.

Ali, sentado, vendo o pôr-do-sol, Saga se sentia feliz.

E, feliz, se esquecera daquilo que não podia ter se esquecido nunca: Dele.

Achava que estava livre. Que Ele havia desaparecido após a batalha das doze casas. Não o sentira uma única vez durante a guerra contra Hades. Sua alma estava em paz.

Respirava o ar puro da beira da praia. Estava feliz...

***

Kanon terminava o treinamento na arena, algo o incomodava. Não sabia dizer o que era, não havia nada de errado. O mundo estava em paz, Athena estava segura, cada vez mais Deusa e cada vez menos humana e vulnerável. Poseidon repousava nos mares, Hades estava em seu submundo, estava tudo perfeitamente bem. Então, por quê essa sensação... estranha? Era como se sentisse o perigo por perto. Buscava com seu cosmo algo que justificasse aquilo, mas nada.

Saga estava bem, podia sentir quando algo acontecia ao cosmo do irmão. Os outros também.

Estava tudo bem...

Balançou a cabeça e deu o treino por encerrado. Voltou para o templo de Gêmeos, precisava de um bom banho, e de alguma comida. A criada cozinhava bem e...

A sensação, de novo.

"Diabo, o que é isso..."

"Isso o quê? Já tá sentindo a idade pegar é?" Ikki treinava com ele, mas achara que hoje ele estava distraído. Veio atrás dele. Nunca deixaria transparecer, mas estava preocupado com o amigo mais velho.

"Há, há, há. Que eu saiba, eu ganhei de vocês hoje... Aliás, _meninão_, eu quero ver você chegar na minha idade com esse rostinho, esse preparo físico e esse corpo aqui."

"Estamos convencidos hoje, hein? Tá bom,vou admitir que você é um pedaço de mau caminho, _gatão da meia idade..._" Ikki não resistiu à piada. Mas sabia o quanto o Dragão Marinho era bonito. Ele e Saga eram homens absolutamente belos. Não de uma beleza infantil como Shun, ou andrógina como Afrodite; eram de uma beleza refinada, porém masculina.

Porém, não iria admitir isso abertamente, sob pena de inflar o já enorme ego do ex-marina.

"Ah, vá pro inferno, Ikki."

"Hum, já fomos... lembra? Não é exatamente o lugar mais legal do mundo..."

"Você não vai me dar paz, não?"

"Não." Ikki respondeu com um sorrisinho. "Tou te achando distraído. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não..."

"Sério?"

"Sério."

"Bom, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa me chama. Cê sabe que sou teu amigo. Agora deixe eu voltar pra minha triste sina e ir lá pro jardim-de-infância agüentar o Seiya."

Ikki adorara o apelido carinhoso que Kanon e Milo deram ao campo de treinamento dos cavaleiros de Bronze. Muito apesar dos garotos estarem no nível de muitos dos dourados, ainda treinavam no seu próprio campo. Seiya mesmo acabara de fazer dezesseis anos e estava impossível.

"Boa sorte..." Kanon sorria, em simpatia com a provação do jovem.

Kanon voltou para seu templo, que dividia com o irmão.

Muitas vezes, Saga o irritava. Era bonzinho demais, certinho demais, atencioso demais. E vigiava todos os seus passos, como se o chão pudesse tragá-lo de uma hora para outra. Mas o fazia com toda a delicadeza e carinho que lhe eram peculiares, e... às vezes era difícil conviver com essa perfeição toda. E Saga se desvelava em dar-lhe atenção, doutriná-lo, instruí-lo, fazer o que não pôde por causa do afastamento dos dois. Às vezes seu irmão não entendia que ele vivera uma vida totalmente diversa do santuário, como general marina. Isso era o que irritava mais...

Freqüentemente brigavam, isto é, na medida do possível em que o gentleman Saga pudesse se irritar com alguém. Eram briguinhas miúdas, geralmente por coisas cotidianas, acerca do choque entre o temperamento metódico e correto de um e o individualismo por vezes insolente do outro. Eram de personalidades tão diferentes entre si quanto eram iguais na aparência física.

Apesar de tudo, gostava muito de Saga. Gostava _demais_. Não era só amor de irmão, era algo mais que ele não conseguia explicar. Sentira isso desde sempre, mas na adolescência ficou mais forte. Uma urgência, um gostar desmedido, uma necessidade de ficar sempre junto... E mesmo a distância imposta pelas circunstâncias não arrefeceu esse sentimento. Tentara odiar o irmão pelo que fizera a ele, e por muito tempo achou que conseguia, mas isso fora até redimir seu coração. Percebeu que grande parte de seu ódio do mundo vinha de seu inconformismo em relação a ele, e também da necessidade que se impunha de odiar aquele a quem sempre amou...

Mas agora, vivendo juntos novamente, o sentimento estava lá, intocado. E como ele era forte e puro...

Procurava não pensar nisso. E explicava para si mesmo que aquilo era fruto da ligação gemelar entre eles. Aquela era uma explicação confortável.

Ainda assim, outra coisa, totalmente diversa, o incomodava. E ele não tinha idéia do que era.

Entrou no quarto que dividia com o irmão; Saga estava de banho tomado, recostado na cama, lendo calmamente um livro e fazendo anotações. Tão compenetrado... Ele levanta o olhar e lhe dá um sorriso, como se perguntasse onde ele estivera até então. Mentalmente, Kanon se preparou para a pergunta que sabia que viria. Ela veio, disfarçada.

"Treinando até agora, é?"

"É. Estava com o resto dos cavaleiros de ouro, depois fui treinar com o Ikki."

"O Ikki? Ah, mas ele não é muito novinho para ficar andando com você? Vão te chamar de aliciador de adolescentes."

"Ah, mas o Ikki já é maior de idade, viu... E se eu fosse pensar assim, andava só com você e com o Aioros. Credo..."

"Mas qual o problema? Acaso não somos boa companhia?" Saga franziu levemente o cenho. Bingo, Kanon chegou onde queria. Adorava provocar seu gêmeo certinho.

"Com ciúmes, Saga?"

Saga riu, mas estava sem graça. Estava com ciúmes sim.

"Não! Por que deveria?"

Kanon deu uma risada gostosa e bagunçou os cabelos azuis do irmão, tão parecidos com os seus, para depois beijar o topo da sua cabeça. Ah, Saga era tão previsível...

Kanon foi tomar banho para se deitar junto com o irmão, e deparava-se com os olhos profundamente verdes de Saga, olhando-o com calidez, como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda desse mundo. Achava aquele olhar tão bom...

***

* * *

Ok, vamos às explicações.

A história se passa após a saga de Hades, e assumo eu que os cavaleiros foram TODOS trazidos de volta à vida. Shion voltou a ocupar o cargo de mestre, e agora que é um jovem novamente não terá pressa em arrumar um sucessor. Os outros cavaleiros foram restaurados às suas antigas funções.

Kanon dividirá com Saga o posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, pois após a saga todos souberam de sua existência. Como se virarão para dividir a armadura eu não sei, aliás a fic não se focará nisso.

Como disse na fic, Seiya tem dezesseis anos. Assim, Ikki terá dezenove, Kanon e Saga terão entre trinta e trinta e um, e assim sucessivamente.


	2. Chapter 2: O Mal

**Disclaimer: **No que diz respeito a mim e a minha conta bancária, Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Essa fic é yaoi e tem twincest. E dentro de pouco tempo vai ficar beeem pesada. Não gosta, não leia. Fácil assim.

* * *

**O Mal**

* * *

Alguns dias depois.

Saga treinava sozinho na beira de um penhasco. Praticava equilíbrio e concentração. Estava fácil; tudo era mais fácil quando ele estava feliz e...

Então veio a dor, que o levou ao chão.

Lancinante, aguda, começando na base de sua nuca e se espalhando por todo o corpo. Conhecia aquela dor. Sua mente, incrédula, encheu-se de terror. Tentou alcançar seu irmão por cosmo. Não houve tempo. Tudo não durara mais que vinte segundos.

Súbito, a dor pára. E ele se levanta. Cabelos ao vento, esbranquiçados. Olhos de fogo, cheios de ódio puro.

"Voltei."

O pôr do sol tinge de vermelho e laranja seus cabelos. Seus olhos lampejam ódio.

"Saga."

Sua voz é um sussurro. Ele busca Saga dentro de si. E o aprisiona mais uma vez na escuridão de sua alma. Não fora fácil; sua contraparte bondosa estava mais forte agora. Sabia o porquê.

"Seu filho da puta..."

Ele _odiava_ Saga. Era tudo culpa dele. Não fosse por ele lutando contra si, o enfraquecendo e tirando o controle do corpo em que coabitavam, ele acabaria por vencer os cavaleiros de bronze e Athena. Mas não. Saga, o irritantemente perfeito, jurara lealdade à Deusa. Protegê-la a qualquer custo. Assim o fez. Matou-se com o báculo de Athena quando ele estava para conseguir golpeá-la.

Agora era tarde. A Deusa já quase adulta, cada dia mais deusa e menos humana, já não era presa fácil. E também todos os cavaleiros já a reconheciam como tal. O momento se perdera, não havia mais jeito.

Tudo por culpa de Saga.

"... você vai me pagar..."

Ele pagaria caro, muitíssimo caro por ter lhe tirado seu sonho. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Uma idéia se formara em sua mente. A mais torpe de todas. Já sabia o que tinha que fazer.

"...e quando eu acabar, você vai desejar nunca ter sequer nascido. Pode acreditar."

Não gargalharia desta vez. Apenas riu baixinho. Teria que ser discreto, para chegar em seu alvo.

Tinha a idéia, e agora tinha um plano.

***

Ele seguiu sorrateiramente até o Templo de Gêmeos. Não podia ser visto, mas não se preocupava, ainda. Sabia que o outro ainda demoraria em voltar. Saíra para treinar sozinho também, e sempre costumava demorar mais.

Isso lhe dera o tempo para procurar algo que tinha guardado por ali. Nem Saga mesmo sabia daquilo. Velhos tempos, pensava consigo. E então encontrara o que procurava. Uma caixa escura, trancada com segredo numérico. Colocou os números e a caixa se abriu...

Drogas. Há muito não usadas, mas agora seriam úteis.

Selecionou alguns frascos e ampolas. Guardou-as no bolso da túnica e foi para a cozinha.

Lá, pegou alguns limões e preparou uma meia jarra de limonada, bem do jeito que Saga gostava. Experimentou, estava ótimo. Abriu os frascos e jogou dentro do suco. As substâncias não tinham gosto muito forte, e numa limonada seria impossível de se perceber, apesar da grande quantidade que colocara lá.

Deixou a limonada com gelo em cima da mesa. Já sentia, o outro estava perto. Sorriu para si mesmo.

E enquanto o outro chegava, entrou no banheiro, tirou a roupa, enrolou os cabelos numa toalha e se pôs na banheira quente.

***

* * *

Esse capítulo está curto, mas é de propósito.


	3. Chapter 3: O Dano

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... e eu não ganho nada com isso. Pfff.

**Aviso: **Este capítulo contém yaoi, insinuações de twincest e dark lemon. Very, very dark lemon. O capítulo não está em sua forma original, pois eu editei para que não ficasse tão gráfico. Sim, o original descreve as famigeradas cenas _na íntegra_. Mas ainda assim, recomendo critério aos leitores. Quem não curte, não gosta e se ofende está avisado, e pode voltar daqui. De resto, enjoy.

* * *

**O Dano**

* * *

Kanon entrou no templo de Gêmeos distraidamente. Ainda pensava naquela sensação estranha de que algo estava para acontecer, mas não sabia dizer como e nem o quê.

Saga já estava de volta, tomando banho. Fez um muxoxo, queria tomar banho, sabia que Saga era demorado.

Foi para a cozinha, e encontrou uma jarra de limonada. Estranhou, Saga fazendo limonada? Riu-se consigo, não era de reclamar das coisas boas que lhe aconteciam, mesmo quando eram um tanto estranhas. Encheu um copo de limonada e bebeu. O treino, apesar de individual, fora duro, estava com sede, a limonada estava boa. Bebeu mais outro. E mais outro. E a jarra acabara.

Deu de ombros. Pensava que Saga já devia ter tomado sua parte, uma vez que a jarra estava pela metade.

Percebeu que Saga havia saído do banheiro, de roupão felpudo e com a toalha enrolada na cabeça. Nunca o vira assim, de toalha na cabeça. Estranhou de novo, mas entrou logo para tomar seu banho. Fechou a porta, e viu que a tranca estava quebrada. Encostou a porta e entrou na banheira quente.

Durante o banho, uma sensação agradável lhe tomava. Estranha, porém agradável. Um torpor... Céus, o treino fora mais duro do que pensava? Saiu da banheira, e ao se enxugar, no meio do vapor, vira que Saga entrara no banheiro, e estava parado na porta, olhando para ele. O vapor não deixava ver seu rosto com clareza; apenas enxergava a toalha na cabeça e o roupão, ambos imaculadamente brancos. Ainda assim, sentia-se incomodado com a insistência daquele olhar.

"Ei, Saga, que é isso, está me olhando assim por quê?"

O outro não respondeu, e permaneceu imóvel. A sensação de incômodo aumentou, se transformando em uma tontura estranha, mais e mais forte. Apoiou-se na parede, achava que ia cair. Vira o irmão vir até ele e apoiá-lo pelos ombros, levando-o até a cama.

"Mas o que diabo está me acontecendo..."

Suas palavras saíram engroladas. Parecia ter bebido, e não bebera absolutamente nada. Sua mente ainda estava afiada. Porém seu corpo estava começando a ficar pesado, e a não responder às suas ordens.

"Saga, acho que estou passando mal..."

Saga não respondeu. Deitou-o na cama, de lado. Nisso, num movimento brusco, Saga tirou a sua toalha, deixando-o nu na cama. Agora ele não estava mais incomodado, estava apreensivo.

"Saga!!! O que você está fazendo?"

Sua voz estava mais enrolada ainda. Tentara se levantar da cama, seu corpo não lhe obedecia mais. Os olhos de Saga estavam vermelhos. Tentava falar, e não mais conseguia. Saga aproximou-se, e tocou de leve a sua testa com a ponta do indicador. Nisso, uma faísca elétrica percorreu seu cérebro, aprisionando seu cosmo e isolando ainda mais seu corpo de sua própria vontade. Ainda assim, reconhecera o que Saga fizera. Mas não conseguia entender, ou acreditar.

Ele lhe aplicou um Satã Imperial.

Com imensa dificuldade, balbuciou o nome do irmão.

"Saga...?"

O outro sorria, um sorriso absolutamente assustador. Tirou o roupão e a toalha da cabeça, mostrando seu corpo tão perfeito quanto o seu. Mas os cabelos estavam acinzentados. Os olhos vermelhos cintilavam com ódio e... algo mais. Abaixou-se languidamente sobre si, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"O Saga, no momento, está fora da área de serviço ou temporariamente desligado."

Aquele não era Saga. Mas era o corpo dele. Então, só podia ser uma pessoa... mas como?

"Ares...?" Perguntou num suspiro que lhe custou um colosso de esforço. Seu corpo simplesmente não o obedecia.

"Em pessoa... Prazer em conhecer, Kanon. Mas você já deve ter ouvido falar a meu respeito. Eu com certeza ouvi falar muito de você. Entenda, Saga adorava te responsabilizar pela minha existência. Como era mesmo que ele dizia... Ah, ele dizia que você semeou-lhe o mal no coração, quando ele te prendeu no Cabo Sunion. Tolo... Eu já existia muito antes disso, muito antes até mesmo de você ou ele perceberem."

Ele o tocou no rosto, demoradamente, deslizando-a até seu pescoço.

Kanon detestava admitir, mas estava ficando apavorado.

"Sabe, em comparação com Saga você sempre foi o mais interessante. Mais ambicioso, mais ousado, menos perfeito. Tão bonito, tão forte... Mesmo agora, que também ficou bonzinho e chatinho igual a ele, continua irrestível."

O outro passava a mão pelo seu torso nu, saboreando cada toque. Sentou-se no seu colo, com as pernas em cada lado do seu corpo. E continuava falando...

"Se você quer saber, até mesmo Saga te acha muito, muito interessante. Bem mais interessante do que um... irmão pode achar outro. Opa, acho que falei um segredinho sujo do nosso querido Saga. Mas quem diria afinal que atrás daquela pose de santinho estava um pervertido desse calibre, hein..."

O outro ria maliciosamente, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. E Kanon simplesmente não conseguia se mexer ou falar. Sentia seu estômago revirar, uma dor surda começava a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Estava indefeso nas mãos dele, que continuava o tocando de maneira ainda contida, mas absolutamente indecente. Tentava expandir seu cosmo, chamar alguém, em vão.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

"E o pior de tudo é que eu aposto que você também não é imune aos encantos do seu doce irmãozinho... Os dois, belos e inocentes, tão próximos, fazem tudo juntinhos, até dormem na mesma cama, olha só... Mas, afinal, como culpá-los? Vocês são fisicamente tão iguais, tão belos..."

Kanon sentia os olhos arderem, o rosto corar de raiva e vergonha. Tentava gritar, mexer qualquer parte do corpo que fosse, não conseguia. Apenas conseguia respirar mais forte... e até isso ficava mais difícil.

Bem no fundo, sabia o que não admitiria jamais: que o outro estava certo.

Amava, sim, seu irmão mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas nunca admitira nem sequer para si mesmo que esse amor fosse algo mais que a forte, porém pura e inocente ligação gemelar entre eles... Mas não tinha como negar que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Sentia-se bem demais na intimidade dele, com seu cheiro, o seu toque, sua pele... Sentia-se bem com isso como nunca ninguém o fez sentir.

Tinha consciência de que gostava de homens, e nisso o Santuário era pródigo: podia contar nos dedos os cavaleiros heterossexuais que conhecia. Não era mais criança, já tivera alguns amantes. Mas era muito seletivo e discreto. Tão seletivo que se envolvera com poucas pessoas até hoje, apesar do assédio constante que sofria. Na verdade, se permitira isso apenas um tanto depois de sair de sua prisão e ir para o Reino dos Mares. Nunca se envolvera com alguém do Santuário. E, dentre seus amantes, nunca amou ninguém como... amava seu irmão.

E seu irmão Saga, até onde sabia, não se envolvia com ninguém, apesar de sua beleza. Aliás, se alguém por acaso lhe dissesse que seu irmão nunca se deitou com ninguém, não ficaria surpreso.

Inegavelmente, isso era estranho. Porém achava que isso era mais uma manifestação da pureza da personalidade de seu irmão. Mas se ele estava dizendo... Não, isso é um absurdo.

Sentiu seu sangue gelar.

"Pois bem, eu e Saga temos nossas... diferenças. E aquele puto vai me pagar muito caro por ter me tirado a chance de tomar o Santuário e dominar o mundo. Aliás, você deve ter reparado que eu roubei a sua idéia..."

O outro o tomou num beijo lascivo. Sentia a língua dele invadir sua boca, forçando-a a se abrir mais. Ele não conseguia sequer resistir. Apertava os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Seria mentira dizer que nunca havia beijado Saga. Quando eram crianças, trocavam beijos, inocentes selinhos apenas, numa forma de demonstrar carinho um com o outro... Não era o caso agora. Aquele beijo era sujo, errado... sexual.

Raiva e vergonha infinitas o tomavam. O cheiro de Saga invadia suas narinas, aquele cheiro que conhecia tão bem, e que ele achava tão confortável. Agora aquilo o sufocava além do imaginável. E continuava incapaz de se mover.

O outro soltou sua boca e agora sussurrava em seus ouvidos.

"...E sua idéia era boa, e teria dado certo, não fosse por aquele paspalho ter se matado para se livrar de mim. Não preciso dizer que não fiquei feliz. Então, resolvi voltar para dar a ele algo em troca. É por isso, meu belo Kanon, que _você_ vai mandar um recado meu para Saga."

Nunca conhecera essa faceta de seu irmão. Achava, no começo, que aquilo tudo era uma desculpa esfarrapada de Saga, apenas para fugir da responsabilidade de ter feito o que fizera: matado o velho Mestre, atentado contra a vida de Athena e tomado o Santuário para si. Na época, seu ódio se dava apenas pelo fato de ele ter feito tudo isso sozinho, após trancá-lo na prisão. Depois, ao ouvir a história por completo, começava a acreditar que realmente Saga desenvolvera uma segunda personalidade maligna. Ouvira histórias apavorantes envolvendo o Mestre Ares do Santuário, e realmente não conseguia imaginar nem a si mesmo fazendo coisas tão torpes, imagine seu honrado irmão Saga.

Agora podia ver, em primeira mão, que todas as histórias que ouvira deviam ser verdadeiras... pior, eram pálidos reflexos dos fatos reais: Mestre Ares era um psicopata da pior espécie.

O outro continuava a beijá-lo com força, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

"Ora, irmãozinho. Você é tão gostoso..."

A dor surda aumentava, todo seu corpo formigava. Afora a situação, algo lhe dizia que seu corpo não estava bem. Pensou que o outro deve tê-lo drogado. E a dose fora muito maior do que o recomendável. Foi quando a teve idéia do que aquele psicótico ia fazer. E entendeu que teria muita sorte se morresse antes de ele completar seu intento.

As lágrimas agora escorriam pelo seu rosto.

O outro percebeu, e riu.

"Oh, Kanon... Não fique chateado... Acho até que você vai gostar."

Beijava seu pescoço com mais vontade, e perdia mais e mais o controle. Começava a morder seu pescoço, forte o suficiente para doer e ferir a carne.

Kanon sentia seu rosto crispar-se de dor. Seu corpo estava mais sensível, as mordidas doíam bastante, e ele arranhava com força seu peito e suas costas com unhas compridas e afiadas. Sentia o outro rindo, enquanto mordia seu ombro, forte o suficiente para ferir a pele. O desgraçado estava gostando daquilo. Sentia a ereção dele colada no seu corpo, e não conseguia se mexer, concentrar seu cosmo, nada. Queria matar aquele louco, socá-lo até que seu irmão recobrasse o controle sobre si, mas sabia que não podia. Não do jeito que estava, do jeito que ele o deixara. Queria então desmaiar, perder a consciência, morrer, o que fosse. Mas, apesar da droga e do golpe que lhe fora aplicado, estava totalmente consciente. E o panorama do que iria lhe acontecer se desenhava com clareza assustadora...

Nada o salvaria. A tortura prosseguira, e todos, todos os seus piores pesadelos viraram realidade.

***

Os primeiros raios de sol anunciavam o fim daquela noite.

A contraparte má de Saga ria-se de se dobrar.

Há quanto tempo não se divertia assim? Aquilo tinha sido bom demais.

Olhava para o outro, jogado na cama, ainda amarrado, machucado, sujo, inconsciente, provavelmente morrendo. Há muito Kanon havia perdido a consciência. Sabia que lhe dera uma dose fatal de droga paralisante. Mas sabia também que ele fora dolorosamente capaz de sentir cada momento, se certificara disso.

Esse era o plano, afinal.

Olhou a cena como um todo, os lençóis sujos, os arranhões, hematomas, mordidas e todas as outras evidências do que acontecera ali. Não queria que restasse dúvida.

Estava plenamente satisfeito.

Olhou para seu corpo, também sujo de sangue e outras secreções, e novamente começou a rir. Tinha sido muito melhor do que esperava. Bem, estava cansado, mas isso era plenamente natural depois de uma noite fantástica como essa. Contorcia-se de rir ao imaginar a cara que Saga faria, ao ver o que ele tinha feito. Logo ele, o santo e puro Saga, que não dava importância às urgências carnais e tivera tão poucas pessoas, posto que se dedicava de alma, e também corpo, ao dever de Cavaleiro... Achava graça da ironia da situação. Os outros não sabiam o porquê de tamanho puritanismo. Mas ele sabia...

Kanon não reagia. Tinha suas dúvidas se ele ainda respirava. Realmente, a dose da droga que dera foi alta demais... E, bem, em sua ânsia de satisfação um tanto quanto... sádica, também se excedera um pouquinho nos tapas e socos...

Decidiu que não se importava. Apesar de que não se lembrava de ter tido um brinquedo tão excitante até então. Se pudesse ficar, o manteria vivo para outras noitadas assim.

Mas enfim, sabia que Saga voltaria a qualquer momento.

Pegou um papel e escreveu suas palavras a Saga. Poucas, as sua mensagem mais contundente não estaria ali.

Faceiramente, saiu do quarto e resolveu tomar um banho. Estava cansado, mas tentaria ficar acordado o máximo possível. Já sentia Saga quebrando as amarras com as quais o prendera; ele retornar ao seu corpo era mera questão de tempo, pouco tempo.

Entrou na banheira, lavou-se com calma. Já sentia a dor e a tontura que prenunciavam o retorno de Saga. Agora seria até uma boa hora.

Esticou a mão, ajeitou sua mensagem próxima à borda da banheira. Recostou-se nela, e esperou que a inconsciência o tragasse.

Sabia que aquela seria provavelmente a última vez que tomaria o corpo de Saga. Tinha consciência do imenso trabalho que tivera para chegar até ali, e era improvável que isso acontecesse de novo. Era justo. Se ele tentou o suicídio para se ver livre de si, ele usaria faria de sua última manifestação algo tão memorável quanto.

Deixou Saga voltar ao inferno que ele criara.

***

* * *

OBS: Quando Ares imagina que não vai mais conseguir voltar, é porque ele prevê que Saga tomará providências drásticas para impedi-lo.

Isso aí, a casa caiu.

Nesta fic, retrato Kanon e Saga como irmãos que não são um casal, ainda. Mas, como tudo em Saint Seiya, o anime não-yaoi mais yaoi da história, dá pra imaginar uma inegável tensão entre eles. Então, imaginem que eles tenham, sim, uma atração não fraternal entre eles. Mas pela história prévia dos dois, pela pressão da criação que tiveram e pelo tempo que passaram separados, somente agora é que estão tendo a oportunidade de discernir o que sentem, e lidar com isso. Ambos se gostam, mais do que o normal, mas ainda não são capazes de identificar essa ligação e dar vazão a ela. E, convenhamos, no mundo real isso seria impensável.

Sei que algumas pessoas podem achar que peguei pesado, mas a idéia da história é essa: De posse das informações que tem sobre Saga, que não são poucas, Ares arquiteta a vingança mais torpe e cruel que pôde conceber: realizar o desejo inconfesso de Saga, com a crueldade que apenas ele pode ter, e partindo Kanon no processo. Isso afastaria os dois por completo? Como isso afetará os cavaleiros gêmeos? Como Saga reagirá? Já se sabe que ele não é a pessoa mais... estável do mundo.


	4. Chapter 4: A Perda

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não é de minha propriedade. Se fosse eu estaria no Caribe tomando sol. Se o Kurumada não está, ele tem um problema. O meu é só falta de dinheiro.

**Aviso: **Esta fic tem angst, yaoi, twincest e dark lemon. Este capítulo tem imagens gráficas de violência. Ela é perigosa e pode morder. Portanto, cuidado. Daqui pra frente está cada um por si.

* * *

**A perda**

* * *

"O que..."

Saga acordou na banheira de seu templo.

Como viera parar ali? Estava treinando na beira do penhasco e...

Sentiu seu sangue gelar. Sabia perfeitamente o que significava aquilo. Ares. Ele tomara seu corpo de novo.

"Não..." Disse num suspiro.

Levantou-se da banheira. Sentia seu corpo cansado, mais cansado que o de costume. Seus braços e pernas estavam pesados, doíam levemente. O que aquele demônio tinha aprontado dessa vez?

Reparara num papel dobrado na borda da banheira. Abriu e reconheceu sua letra, mas não se lembrava de tê-lo escrito.

_Olá, Saga._

_Sentiu minha falta? _

_Porque eu senti falta de seu corpo. E voltei uma vez mais, mas fique despreocupado que não tentei dominar o mundo de novo. _

_Não teria tempo nem condições para isso agora. Tive meu momento, que você arruinou. _

_Mas deixe estar._

_Então, como despedida, te deixei uma lembrancinha._

_Espero que goste. _

_Atenciosamente, "Ares"._

Saga passou novamente os olhos pelo papel. Oh, Zeus, aquilo não parecia bom... Vestiu seu roupão. Precisava falar com Kanon. Depois resolveria o que fazer. Mas era certo que precisariam tomar providências seriíssimas para combater aquilo. Procurou o cosmo do irmão. Nada. Não conseguia senti-lo pelo templo. Não estava dormindo, ou teria acordado com seu chamado. Será que ele não voltou para casa?

Olhou o relógio em cima da pia. Eram cinco da manhã.

"Onde será que ele se meteu a uma hora dessas?"

Súbito, um arrepio na espinha. Um lampejo, uma memória que não era sua... Kanon saindo do banho.

_"Ei, Saga. Que é isso, está me olhando assim por quê?"_

Foi até seu quarto, a porta estava encostada. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Abriu a porta. E o inferno se abriu diante de seus olhos.

***

Todos os outros cavaleiros sentiram um cosmo levantar-se em desespero.

Aldebaran, na casa de Touro, ouvia alguém gritar e gritar na casa de Gêmeos. Correu até lá, encontrando também Carlo, vulgo Máscara da Morte, que também viera atraído pelo cosmo e pelos gritos. Encontraram um Saga totalmente descontrolado, aos berros, ajoelhado no corredor que dava para seu quarto. A porta estava encostada. Aldebaran o amparou, pegou o papel de suas mãos e fitou o outro, apreensivo.

"Ares..."

Carlo entrou no quarto. Ao levantar os olhos em direção à cama, parou. E sentiu o sangue abandonar seu rosto.

"Madonna mia..."

Outros chegavam. Aiolos, Mu, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, Shaka, Afrodite, Shura. Todos alarmados. Mais alarmados ainda ficaram ao ver o grande Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos, amparado pelo cavaleiro de Touro, totalmente alucinado, desfeito em lágrimas. Carlo virou-se do quarto, pálido, e levou um tempo para que achasse as palavras que tinha que dizer.

"Médico. Precisamos de um médico. Rápido. Touro, tira o Saga daqui." Carlo disse num fio de voz.

Milo antecipou-se aos outros e entrou no quarto, seguido por Camus. Fosse o que fosse, devia ser grave, para deixar o Máscara da Morte sem ação...

Kanon.

Largado na cama, imóvel, exposto, os pulsos atados nas costas. Hematomas, mordidas, cortes por todo o corpo, mas muitos no seu belo rosto, agora quase disforme pelo abuso. Várias marcas de unhas, em suas costas e torso... Palavras. Saga, escrita várias vezes. Ares, outras tantas. Sangue e mais outras secreções escorriam entre suas pernas e de sua boca, muitos dos arranhões e mordidas sangravam também.

De fato. Não havia dúvida do que acontecera ali.

Camus foi o primeiro a sair do estupor. Sentou na cama e gentilmente virou o cavaleiro para si. O desamarrou enquanto o examinava rapidamente. Respirava, mas de forma débil e fraca demais. Quase não tinha pulso. Estava mortalmente pálido. Olhou suas pupilas. Totalmente dilatadas, sinal de que tinha sido drogado. E pelos sinais, ele provavelmente estava tendo uma overdose.

Além disso, sem dúvida apanhara muito; sem a mínima condição de se defender. Fora, claro, as inegáveis evidências da violência sexual que sofrera.

Pegou um lençol da cama e o cobriu. Junto com Milo e Carlo, o pegaram para levá-lo dali para o hospital o mais rápido que pudessem.

***

Saga sentia sua cabeça doer como se fosse explodir ao meio.

Flashes de memórias que não eram suas invadiam sua mente. E lhe contavam a história do que acontecera em seu quarto. Uma após a outra, imagens de seu querido irmão sendo drogado, abusado, espancado até quase a morte... por ele próprio.

Alguém gritava e gritava, enquanto as imagens passeavam pela sua cabeça. Mas por que grita tanto, essa pessoa...

Sentia alguém amparando seu corpo, então percebeu que estava no chão.E que era ele mesmo quem gritava, incessantemente. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá... Aldebaran o levava dali. Mu e Shaka tentavam acalmá-lo, em vão. Ele nem entendia o que estavam dizendo.

"Saga!"

Já não gritava mais, perdera a voz. Alguém o sacudia, tentando chamar sua atenção. Era o Mestre Shion.

"Saga! Me escute!"

Escutar o quê? Não havia mais nada para fazer ou dizer. Ele vencera. Ares, sua contraparte maligna, uma vez mais voltara para vingar-se por seus planos frustrados. Saga sabia muito bem o quanto sua contraparte maligna podia ser cruel, especialmente quanto estava enraivecida ou contrariada. Saga fizera os dois, o contrariara e o enraivecera... E o que foi feito a Kanon era de uma crueldade inédita, até para os padrões de Ares.

_"Gostou da minha lembrancinha, Saga?_

_Não foi uma delícia?"_

A voz dele o interpelava, quase risonha, num tom sardônico. Saga fechava-se mais e mais dentro de si. Shion o sacudia com mais força, tentando tirá-lo de seu transe. Ares se vingara dele, tirando o que lhe era mais caro... seu irmãozinho, sua única família... Por acaso ele não sabia o quanto lhe doera atentar contra seu irmão, colocando-o na prisão? Ou o quanto ele ficara feliz de ter seu irmão de volta, ao lado da justiça, defendendo a Deusa... Ares sabia. Sabia de _tudo_. E foi por isso que o atacara exatamente nesse ponto.

_"Saga, Saga, Saga... _

_Sabe que nada sou, além de você._

_Vai negar que queria fazer isso?_

_Tomar teu amado irmão, como homem..._

_Você pode esconder-se de todos, atrás de sua máscara de beato de Athena, mas não pode se esconder de mim. _

_Hipócrita._

_EU SEI que você deseja seu irmão. Sempre soube, Saga. _

_Foi também por isso que o prendeu no Cabo Sunion, não foi?_

_Não foi só a traição dele..."_

"C-cale-se..."

"O que foi, Saga?" Shion estava visivelmente preocupado. Saga desmoronava diante de seus olhos.

_"Estava difícil de esconder seu desejo por ele, não é..._

_Porque o nome disso, Saga, é desejo. Você o quer, você o deseja. Sempre desejou..._

_Eu sei, eu sempre soube. _

_Quer que eu volte, Saga?_

_Quer que eu tome seu corpo, e lhe poupe de ver o que NÓS fizemos? É mais cômodo para você, não?_

_Pois não vou voltar. Seu corpo é seu agora. As memórias do que aconteceu a Kanon também. _

_Pode até usá-las para se aliviar um pouco, como fazia quando era mais mocinho... lembra?_

_E, quem sabe, SE ele sobreviver, você pode repetir a dose. Ele é tão apertadinho e gostoso, que realmente vale a pena..."_

Saga voltou a gritar. As imagens queimavam em sua mente, assolando-o com culpa, vergonha, ódio de si. Ares não mentia. Amava Kanon como irmão, e como mais; mas sempre mantivera esse lado desse amor selado dentro de si. Jamais se permitira macular seu irmão, desejando-o abertamente como parceiro, como homem. Apenas tê-lo próximo de si era suficiente.

Ares destruiu esse amor.

Ares o fez cometer o incesto que sempre estivera reprimido nas profundezas de sua alma. Ares lhe tirou seu esteio na terra, escancarando a podridão que havia dentro de si...

A aberração que era. Incestuoso. Pervertido. Fratricida.

_"Eu jamais teria conseguido sem você, Saga..." _

_***_

* * *

Créditos à Pipe pelo nome Carlo para o Máscara da Morte. Combina!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Espiral Descendente

**Disclaimer:** Eu não tenho direitos sobre Saint Seiya. Nenhum. Também não ganho nada com isso.

**Aviso:** De novo, essa fic tem yaoi, twincest, dark lemon... bom, vocês já sabem.

* * *

**Espiral Descendente**

* * *

Shion sempre soubera da relação dúbia entre os gêmeos. E era ela, ironicamente, que os fazia tão especiais.

Ambos de personalidade forte, mas que também se atraíam como ímãs.

Kanon era o lado terreno deles dois... impulsivo, insolente, ambicioso, rebelde e difícil de ser domado, mas era forte, aguerrido e, em sua essência, resiliente. Saga era o dito divino, justo, calmo e bom. Aparentemente invencível e inquebrantável... mas de psique mais frágil do que aparentava. Ele carregava em si uma dualidade assustadora. Ao contrário de seu irmão, Saga dividiu seu lado bom de seu lado ruim completamente, como duas personalidades. Sua faceta boa era a que todos conheciam. Sua faceta má era absolutamente má, muito mais difícil de se controlar. E a parte boa de Saga, embora o próprio desconhecesse, era excessivamente dependente do irmão.

Fora essencialmente por isso que escolhera Saga, e não Kanon, para envergar a armadura de Gêmeos.

Dos dois, Kanon era o que tinha mais chances de superar a perda do outro gêmeo. Tinha defeitos, e é verdade que esses defeitos lhe custariam a armadura, mas ele também tinha uma força interior desconhecida até mesmo para si. Já Saga, se perdesse Kanon, talvez desse vazão ao seu lado ruim e ficasse fora de controle. Por isso também contrariou o senso comum e escolhera Aiolos seu sucessor como grande Mestre.

Mas o que veio disso, como dizem, foi história.

Kanon saíra do controle, era ambicioso, não tolerava mais a vida nas sombras. E Saga resolveu puni-lo ao descobrir seus planos.

Admoestou Saga duramente quando descobriu que este prendera Kanon no Cabo Sunion. Se soubesse antes do que iria acontecer, o teria impedido. Sabia que a sanidade dele estava intimamente ligada ao irmão. E a perda dele foi o fator que faltava para a lado mau de Saga se libertar. E como ele temia, Saga não tinha forças o suficiente para dominar completamente seu lado mau, que o fez conspirar para tomar seu lugar como mestre do Santuário.

Para Shion, isso lhe custou sua vida. E agora não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer outra vez.

Sabia que Ares não queria matá-lo novamente, não ganharia nada com isso agora. Athena já não era mais vulnerável aos seus planos, e ele sabia disso. Ele podia ser louco, mas não era burro. Queria vingar-se de Saga, mesmo que ferisse Kanon no processo. Mas Ares ultrapassara todos os limites desta vez, isso tinha que admitir. Fazer a Kanon o que fez, e ainda deixar Saga com as memórias de tamanha torpeza fora demais. Mesmo conhecendo Kanon como conhecia, duvidava que o rapaz voltaria a si sem seqüelas ou cicatrizes. Ficaria marcado para sempre em sua alma. E Saga...

Mu interrompeu Shion em seus pensamentos.

"Mestre, precisa acalmá-lo. Ele está fora de controle..."

Saga continuava histérico. Shion decidiu então que se acabara o tempo de atitudes delicadas. Teria que ser bruto. Então aplicou em Saga o Satã Imperial, fazendo-o perder os sentidos em seus braços. Shion decidiu então que Ares não venceria. Isso não. Velaria pelos gêmeos que, em sua outra vida, assistira crescer.

***

Milo de Escorpião aguardava impacientemente no saguão do hospital onde fora, junto com Camus e Máscara da Morte, deixar Kanon.

Assim que chegaram, o rapaz fora encaminhado à emergência. Não deixaram que nenhum deles entrasse junto. E ele tinha suas dúvidas se Kanon ainda respirava.

Isso já fazia quase duas horas. E ninguém aparecera para dar alguma notícia sobre seu estado.

Tomou mais uma xícara de café. Camus estava sentado, quieto; não dissera uma palavra desde que chegaram. Carlo andava de um lado para o outro, batalhando contra sua impaciência também.

Milo não conseguia parar de imaginar se essa demora toda era um bom sinal. Achava que se Kanon não tivesse resistido alguém já teria os avisado. Mas... E se ele resistisse? Ficaria com alguma seqüela? E, mesmo sem seqüelas físicas, provavelmente ficaria com cicatrizes emocionais por toda a vida. Na melhor das hipóteses, se afastaria irremediavelmente de Saga.

Andou pelo corredor, pegou seu telefone e ligou para o Santuário. Pediu para falar com algum dos cavaleiros de ouro. Alguém que lhe desse alguma notícia boa...

Aiolia atendeu.

"Milo? Alguma novidade?"

"Nada ainda. Saga?"

"Aos cuidados do Mestre Shion. Totalmente fora de si, mas agora está sedado na enfermaria."

"Meu Deus..."

"Aiolos está indo aí, vê com o Camus de voltar um pouco..."

"Não precisa. Mas obrigado."

"O Ikki tá indo aí também."

"Ah não, cara. Ele é muito moleque pra isso aqui. E nem pensar para o resto dos cavaleiros de bronze. Isso não é coisa pra criança..."

"Nem pra nós... Mas agora é tarde, ele já saiu tem um tempo. Deve estar chegando aí."

"Merda... Bom, vou indo, parece que saiu alguém da sala de emergência..."

"Ok..."

Milo desligou o telefone, a tempo de interpelar o médico que saía da sala de emergência. Camus, que era o mais controlado dos três, já conversava com o doutor. Fez discretamente um sinal com a mão para que ele e Carlo ficassem quietos.

"Como ele está agora, Doutor?"

"Vai ser transferido para a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva. Passará algum tempo em coma induzido e precisará respirar com a ajuda de aparelhos. Ele está vivo, mas no momento o estado dele é gravíssimo. Afora o politraumatismo pelo espancamento, o que nos preocupa é que lhe foi dado uma dose cavalar de um coquetel de drogas altamente tóxico, principalmente para os rins e cérebro. Ele precisará filtrar o sangue por uma máquina de hemodiálise para retirar a droga que resta, mas por enquanto não há como saber se ele resistirá ou não..."

"Ele tem chances de ele escapar sem seqüelas?"

"Ele é jovem, e saudável. Caso ele sobreviva, acredito que tenha boas chances de escapar sem seqüelas nos rins ou cérebro. Mas não há como dizer com certeza."

"Podemos ver onde ele está?" Ikki, que chegara pouco antes, acompanhara a conversa, e interpelava o médico com um fio de voz. Não tinha idéia de que o estado do amigo era tão grave.

"Não agora, ele ainda está sendo transferido. No horário de visitas, poderemos deixar que o vejam. Depois, um de vocês apenas poderá ficar como acompanhante, o resto apenas ficará com ele no horário de visitas..."

Com um sinal, o médico os cumprimentou e entrou novamente na sala de emergência.

O francês baixou a cabeça. Já tinha sido muito complicado trazer um homem naquele estado para um hospital evitando a maior parte das perguntas óbvias e o envolvimento da polícia e autoridades. Agora teriam que evitar problemas e se comportar, algo não muito corriqueiro para os cavaleiros de Athena.

Enquanto o grupo discutia quem iria ficar e como fariam para revezar o horário de visitas, são interpelados por uma voz conhecida.

"Podem ir, meus cavaleiros. Eu assumo daqui."

"Mestre Shion?"

"Eu mesmo."

O mestre do santuário, sem seus paramentos, era agora personificado por um homem jovem, de traços exóticos como os de seu discípulo Mu. Mas seus olhos traíam a sua alma muito velha. Ainda assim, estava terrivelmente triste. Há muito não presenciava uma desgraça assim.

Camus meneou a cabeça, confuso.

"Mas, Senhor, se está aqui, quem..."

"Dohko assumiu meu lugar interinamente, com a permissão da Deusa, para que eu tratasse desse assunto pessoalmente."

"E Saga?" Milo sabia que Saga estivera sob seus cuidados.

"Saga está sob controle agora. Deixei Mu e Shaka responsáveis por ele. Agora devo ajudar a Kanon."

"Viremos no horário de visitas..."

"Decerto, Ikki. Todos vocês poderão vir no horário de visitas. Mas, pelo menos até que o quadro se abrande, fico aqui. Vocês podem ir agora."

Dito isto, os cavaleiros presentes retiraram-se. Shion discretamente puxou Camus para si.

"Me conte o que o médico lhe disse."

Camus repetiu como podia as palavras do doutor. Shion baixou a cabeça, não esperava que fosse tão grave assim. Dispensou Camus e aguardou até que o autorizassem a entrar.

***

A Unidade de Terapia Intensiva tinha cada leito separado por paredes laterais, e se comunicando com uma espécie de mezanino ao centro, de onde eram isolados por uma cortina. Assim, apesar de todos eles comunicarem-se entre si, havia privacidade o suficiente para que não se tivesse contato com os leitos vizinhos, como se fossem quartos separados. A aparelhagem era moderna; o Santuário jamais economizava com despesas médicas.

Shion fora guiado ao leito de Kanon, após receber um avental com o qual deveria cobrir suas roupas. Ao ver o cavaleiro, seu coração apertou-se. Estava preparado, sabia que o estado era grave, mas não tinha idéia de que seria tanto...

Kanon estava no leito, ligado a inúmeras máquinas. Um tubo grosso e rígido saía de sua boca, conectado a uma máquina barulhenta que, descobriria depois, ajudava-o a respirar. Outro tubo, mais delgado, saía de seu nariz. Havia também um curativo em seu pescoço, onde se conectavam vários soros e bombas infusoras. Fios do monitor estavam em seu peito, parcialmente coberto pelo cobertor. Inúmeros machucados e arranhões cobriam seu rosto e tórax. Estava imóvel, e mesmo para Shion, que o conhecia desde criança, nunca parecera tão indefeso. Lembrava muito pouco o homem belo e altivo que era.

Shion engoliu o aperto na garganta com dificuldade. Ajeitou-se na cadeira reclinável ao lado do leito, e tomou a mão do rapaz para si.

"Olá, Kanon. Estou aqui..."

Nada. Bem, a enfermeira o avisara que ele estaria em coma induzido. Mas ainda assim, ele estava tão imóvel...

Engraçado. Não sentia seu cosmo. Deveria senti-lo, mesmo com o rapaz inconsciente. Inspecionou-o com a ajuda do cosmo, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram: ele tinha sido atingido por um Satã Imperial. Elevou seu cosmo, e tão discretamente quanto possível conseguiu realinhar o cosmo de Kanon e desfazer os efeitos do golpe.

Ainda assim, o cosmo do cavaleiro estava praticamente imperceptível.

"Kanon, eu estou aqui com você. Preciso que você reaja... Sei que você está ferido no corpo e na alma, mas você é forte, mais forte do que muitos pensam."

Nada. Nem por cosmo Kanon parecia se manifestar. Shion recostou-se na cadeira, e pegou um livro de contos antigos, que costumava ler aos aprendizes na época em que os gêmeos eram crianças e aspirantes a cavaleiro.

"Trouxe um livro que tinha histórias que vocês gostavam. Vou ler umas para você se distrair um pouco..."

Shion leu e leu, até que foi vencido pelo cansaço.

***

Shaka já estava ficando exasperado.

Tomara para si, junto com outros cavaleiros de ouro, a tarefa de cuidar temporariamente de Saga. Achava que, pela natureza de seu cosmo e de seus poderes, poderia ajudá-lo. Percebeu seu engano quando ele acordou após o Satã Imperial que o privou do uso de seu cosmo.

Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que Saga fez foi tentar fugir de onde estava. Foi impedido por Mu, Shura e ele. Então tentou seu golpe mais perigoso, a explosão galáctica, e percebeu que não conseguia concentrar seu cosmo. Ficou histérico, e sua crise ficou tão violenta que ele teve que ser nocauteado novamente. E Saga, mesmo sem seu cosmo, era um homem muito forte.

Acabou restringido por uma camisa-de-força. E a situação, que já era delicada, acabou ficando crítica.

Saga alternava momentos de histeria com uma apatia profunda. Implorava para que o matassem, o abatessem a tiros como se faz com um cão raivoso. Chorava até que o cansaço o acalentasse. E se entregava à apatia, passando horas e horas imóvel. Isso era muito mais aterrador do que seus momentos de desespero.

Chamaram Shion de volta. E nem mesmo o Mestre era capaz de ajudar Saga dessa vez. Ele os bloqueava, não deixava ninguém chegar perto de sua mente.

Shaka tinha poderes psíquicos, e por isso mesmo se assustava com o que via. Pensava que encontraria Saga batalhando contra Ares dentro de si, mas não. O que via era muito pior. Ares apenas observava, deixando Saga à mercê de si mesmo. E Saga estava se despedaçando, voltando-se contra si com violência e ânsia de autodestruição. E desmembrava sua própria psique, pedaço por pedaço; punia-se pelo que acontecera ao irmão.

Não sobraria Saga, ou Ares, nada. A apatia o dominaria, transformando Saga num boneco vazio de si.

E Shaka tentava ajudar. Argumentava, conversava, brigava com seu amigo cavaleiro para convencê-lo de que ele não tivera culpa. Era inútil.

Não havia o que pudesse fazer, mas se recusava a deixar Saga acabar consigo próprio.

Invocou a Deusa.

***

A que um dia foi Saori Kido conseguia sentir o desespero dos outros, e o sofrimento infinito de seu leal Saga.

Sentia lágrimas, tão humanas, rolarem por sua bela face. Mesmo com sua divindade ainda não se distanciara completamente de seus sentimentos humanos. E isso às vezes a fazia sofrer.

Sim, até os deuses sofrem.

Sabia o que Shaka viera lhe pedir quando a invocara. E sabia que talvez essa fosse uma batalha acima de si. Por mais poderosa que fosse, simplesmente não podia adentrar a mente de Saga e curar sua dor. Isso estava além de suas capacidades.

E sabia também o que Saga fazia a si mesmo. A culpa o torturava, não fora forte o suficiente para proteger seu irmão de seu lado ruim. Em pouco tempo, ele estaria perdido, aniquilaria a si próprio.

Entrou no quarto onde estavam mantendo o cavaleiro. Sentiu seu coração apertar-se ao ver seu antes leal e imponente defensor, preso em uma camisa-de-força, com os cabelos em desalinho, olhos fundos e alheios a tudo.

"Saga..."

Não ouviu resposta. Era como se ela nem estivesse ali. Sua dor era palpável.

"Saga..."

Aproximou-se dele, sentando-se na cama onde ele estava. Acariciava seus cabelos desarrumados e seu rosto marcado por lágrimas. Ele finalmente apercebeu-se de sua presença. Mas nada disse.

"Saga, meu leal cavaleiro... Não foi culpa sua..."

Ele fechou os olhos. Ah, Athena... tão inocente que era, uma menina, não poderia saber... Ares era a manifestação do lado escuro de sua mente. Mas ele, Saga, era o que desejava seu irmão. Como lhe fora dito, sua face maligna jamais teria conseguido sem ele. Como não podia ter culpa?

"Não se culpe pelo que sente, Saga... Você o ama, eu sei, e jamais seria capaz de lhe fazer mal."

Saga sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto. De novo. Oh, Deusa, ela conseguia ver, mas não entendia...

"Eu não devia amá-lo assim... A culpa _é_ minha."

Sua voz era um sussurro, rouca pelo choro e pelo desuso. Há dias não falava nada.

"Saga, eu sei, e entendo. Mas o amor verdadeiro não tem corpo, forma, lei ou credo, certo ou errado... Ele apenas é o que é. Não se esqueça disso. Não se culpe pelos atos de Ares... Não se culpe pelos seus sentimentos... Se dê essa chance, esse presente a si e a ele..."

Athena o envolvia com seu cosmo, mas ainda assim sentia a tristeza imensa dentro daquele jovem tão sofrido. Queria poder abrir-lhe a mente para que ele compreendesse, se perdoasse, e desse uma chance a si e a seu irmão, ambos precisariam tanto disso... Mas já fizera tudo que podia agora.

Velaria por eles, como eles velaram por si...


	6. Chapter 6: Resgate

**Disclaimer:** O Kurumada retém os direitos de Saint Seiya. É ele quem ganha dinheiro com a venda dos bonequinhos, não eu.

**Aviso: **Capítulo curtinho. Contém palavras fortes e angst. Okay?

* * *

**Resgate**

* * *

"Onde..."

Kanon estava em um penhasco, na beira do mar.

Passada a estranheza inicial, reconhecera o local. Era o Cabo Sunion.

Olhou para si. Podia se mexer, não haviam marcas em seu corpo, nada doía. Será que tinha morrido?

Ainda assim, as memórias daquela noite estavam muito vivas. Sua alma queimava. Nem na morte conseguia esquecer...

Caiu de joelhos, segurando com muito custo a vontade de chorar. Estava despedaçado por dentro. Por que, de todas as desgraças que poderiam lhe acontecer, teria que ser justo essa? Ter exposto de maneira tão violenta seu maior pecado, seu mais escuro segredo?

Lembrava-se da acusação de Saga, de que ele plantara o mal em seu coração. Mal esse que se voltara contra si da pior maneira dentre todas possíveis.

Sabia que era um pecador. Sabia que merecia punição. Por ter traído a Deusa, por ter conspirado contra Athena e Poseidon, por amar seu irmão de forma não natural... Sim, agora, depois de tudo, era impossível ignorar. Mas nunca sequer se deixara pensar nisso. Nunca se aproximara dele de forma não fraternal. Nunca.

Mas isso? Essa seria sua pena? Ver seu irmão dominado pela sua face maligna violar seu corpo e sua alma dessa forma?

"Kanon."

Por quê? Por que logo isso? Não poderia mais nem se lembrar dos olhos verdes e profundos de seu irmão, que o olhavam com tanto amor... Podia parecer pouco para os outros, mas para ele, cavaleiro que era, aquilo era tão importante quanto o ar que respirava.

Doía-lhe o peito, de segurar as lágrimas que já forçavam sua saída pelos seus olhos...

"Kanon."

O que queriam agora? Já não lhe tiraram tudo? Não tinha mais sua ilusão de amor puro por Saga. Com tudo isso, e apesar de tudo isso, ele era tudo que tinha, o que lhe restara no mundo...

Mas que droga, ele morrera protegendo Athena no Inferno, e o trouxeram de volta apenas para que morresse de novo, violentado e torturado, pelas mãos do seu próprio irmão?

"Kanon!"

A voz estava mais urgente. Era uma voz conhecida, mas não sabia dizer exatamente de quem.

"Me deixe em paz..."

"Kanon!!!"

"ME DEIXE EM PAZ, PORRA!!!"- Voltou-se para confrontar quem o estava chamando. Não via ninguém...

"Não se perca, Kanon..."

Encolheu-se novamente no chão. Soluçava agora, as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

"Não... Me deixe em paz..."

"Não se perca, Kanon..."

"Eu já estou perdido, me deixe em paz..."

"Mas se você se perder, ele se perde também..."

Kanon levantou os olhos. Hein?

Athena. A voz era de Athena.

"Sem você eu não consigo salvá-lo, Kanon... E ele está se perdendo... Não se perca..."

***

A situação no hospital era desesperadora.

Kanon não estava melhorando. Na realidade, havia piorado muito. Quando entrara lá, estava em estado grave, mas falavam que ele, talvez, conseguisse se recuperar.

Alguns dias depois, já não falavam mais em recuperação.

Os médicos tentavam de tudo. Nada surtia efeito. E Kanon lhes escorregava pelos dedos.

Os outros cavaleiros o vinham visitar, mas nunca traziam boas notícias de volta. Ikki decidira ficar, já que Shion teve que voltar ao Santuário para ajudar Saga. Pedia muito ao cavaleiro que reagisse, que não se deixasse morrer assim. Não adiantava.

No décimo dia, Shion voltou. Estava abatido como nunca. Foi como Ikki soube como Saga estava. Shion passara dias fora para ajudá-lo, e não conseguiu absolutamente nada. Hoje voltara porque Shaka decidira invocar a própria Athena em pessoa.

Estavam, nesse dia, todos reunidos no horário de visitas. Shion tinha medo de perguntar o que os médicos diziam, mas assim mesmo o fez.

"E então, algum alento?"

"Os médicos acham... que ele não passa desses dias."

Ikki estava esgotado. O silêncio pesava naquele lugar. Tudo era opressivo, não pelo ambiente em si, que era limpo, asséptico como os hospitais o são; mas pela desesperança crescente que acercava o quadro de seu amigo. Kanon estava morrendo, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Súbito, um burburinho vindo de dentro da UTI, e eles foram rapidamente afastados do local. Aquilo vinha do leito de Kanon.

Ikki se adiantou para ver o que era. Kanon estava tendo uma parada cardíaca. A equipe da UTI lutava ferozmente para mantê-lo vivo, por vários minutos.

"Não..."

Shion sentia um cosmo envolver o ambiente, e concentrar-se em Kanon. Athena... Mas nem ela poderia fazer algo agora, poderia?

"Kanon, pelo amor da Deusa, não faça isso."

Ikki foi retirado da UTI, a porta foi fechada. Ficaram esperando que alguém saísse para lhes anunciar que Kanon tinha partido, mas não aparecia ninguém.

Uma hora depois, o médico sai, com uma expressão estranha. Estava incrédulo.

"Senhores, Kanon teve uma parada cardíaca, vocês sabem que ele estava em estado muito grave..."

"Ele?..."

"Resistiu, ainda está vivo... Mas por enquanto é melhor que fique sem ninguém no quarto. Ele pode ter outra parada cardíaca a qualquer momento, ainda está muito grave..."

Não teve. Foi a partir desse dia que Kanon começou a melhorar.

***

* * *

Mais um. Não deve demorar para saírem os outros, a fic está quase pronta no Word. Aliás, que bela carniça é esse Document Manager.


	7. Chapter 7: Caminho de volta

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não é meu. Nem os outros santos, ou cavaleiros, que o sejam. Eu estou nessa só por diversão.

**Aviso: **Este capítulo tem angst. Hum...

* * *

**Caminho de volta **

* * *

Kanon sentia dor. Não uma dor igual a que sentira naquela noite; era um cansaço, um incômodo...

Abriu os olhos. Via um teto branco, com luzes fluorescentes ligadas.

Estava... vivo? Ao que parece, sim... Dolorido, tonto, mas vivo...

Havia algo em sua garganta?

"Calma, Kanon."

Não conhecia aquela voz. O que estava em sua garganta o incomodava profundamente. Ouvia barulhos, apitos, máquinas sibilando... Seus punhos estavam atados a alguma coisa. Tentava livrá-los, mas seus braços doíam... Um homem de meia idade estava do seu lado. Nunca o tinha visto.

"Calma, rapaz. Eu sou o Dr. Nikos Skalandakis. Você está no hospital. Se consegue me entender, pisque duas vezes."

Kanon parou de se debater, posto que era inútil resistir contra as amarras que o prendiam, e lentamente piscou duas vezes.

"Ótimo, muito bom mesmo... Agora, preciso que você me ajude a tirar esse tubo da sua garganta. Pode ser?"

Claro! Piscou duas vezes. E o médico retirou o tubo de sua garganta, o que fora muito pior do que pensava. Tossia muito, seu peito doía. Mas doía bem menos do que antes.

"Não tente falar agora, Kanon. Apenas respire devagar, sim?"

Nem que ele quisesse, não conseguiria falar agora. Respirava, e sentia a tosse melhorar.

"Isso, rapaz. Aqui está você, consciente. Honestamente pensei que não veria isso. Você quase não conseguiu, sabia?"

Estava cansado, mas tentou responder.

"Quanto... tempo..." Disse com dificuldade.

"Shh, rapaz. Não fale, sim? Ainda está se recuperando. Descanse. O pior já passou. Mas, para que não repita a pergunta, foram vinte longos dias nessa UTI."

Kanon fechou os olhos. Estava cansado... Sabia que deveria ter morrido... Cedeu aos apelos do médico e deixou que seu sono o levasse.

***

Horas depois, Kanon acordava. Estava deitado numa cama confortável, no que reconhecia ser um quarto de hospital, com monitores e outras máquinas conectadas a si. Tinha uma cânula de oxigênio no nariz e um soro em sua veia. Estava um pouco tonto, mas seus punhos estavam livres. Vestia um pijama de seda, que não era seu...

Virou-se para o lado, Shion estava acariciando seus cabelos.

"Bom dia, Kanon..."

O Mestre estava de rosto desnudo, sorridente. Kanon devolveu o sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam tristes...

"Você sabe, tem uma multidão de gente esperando você acordar. Pedi para que eles esperassem lá fora, afinal eu sou o Mestre e eles têm que me obedecer..." Abaixou-se e lhe deu um suave beijo em sua cabeça, ainda afagando seus cabelos. "Não sabe como ficamos preocupados, rapaz... Mas agora está tudo bem."

Kanon fechou os olhos. Podia estar vivo, mas não ficaria bem por muito tempo...

Shion podia parecer tão novo quanto ele, mas não era. E sentiu a tristeza dele.

"Não fique assim. Sei que dói, mas estou aqui, sempre estive aqui para te ajudar com isso... Posso deixar os outros entrarem? Vão acabar derrubando essa porta."

"Deixe-me só ver como estou..."

O mestre lhe deu um espelho. Viu seu reflexo, seu rosto quase sem marcas. Recuperara-se bem das pancadas, mordidas e arranhões, embora sobrassem alguns ainda cicatrizando, provavelmente ficariam poucas cicatrizes. Estava mais magro, o rosto um pouco cavado.

Doía ver seu reflexo no espelho. Saga...

Afastou-o de si. Pediu para que os outros entrassem. A porta se abriu e Milo, Ikki, Aiolos, Aiolia, Camus, Afrodite e Carlo entraram. Estavam felizes em vê-lo. Trouxeram flores, chocolates, doces... e faziam tamanha algazarra que a enfermeira veio repreendê-los várias vezes.

Kanon podia ver o alívio em seus rostos. Mas ninguém tocou no nome de Saga. E ele também não tinha coragem de perguntar.

Ainda no final do dia, Kanon teve alta da unidade semi-intensiva onde estava, indo para um quarto. E lá, mais algazarra. Shion voltara ao santuário, embora não dissesse, agora teria de cuidar de Saga. Ikki, Milo, Camus, Carlo e Afrodite ficavam sempre lá, sem lhe dar um minuto de paz. Todos os outros vieram, e Kanon ficava imaginando se o hospital algum dia aceitaria mais alguém do Santuário, tamanha a confusão que aqueles cavaleiros faziam.

Mas... Shaka, Mu e Shura pareciam cansados, embora felizes de vê-lo bem.

Em poucos dias, teve alta do hospital. Uma comitiva veio buscá-lo, e no Santuário a própria Athena veio felicitar sua volta. Havia um certo ar de alívio em todos... Mas não vira Saga em lugar nenhum. E ninguém tocava nesse assunto em sua presença...

Foi reconduzido ao Templo de Gêmeos. Estava tudo arrumado, perfumado, cortesia de Afrodite. Até comida quentinha ele tinha feito.

Só que Saga não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.

***

Shaka entrou no quarto onde Saga estava.

Saga era uma sombra do que foi. Magro, apático, já não tinha sequer os ataques de desespero de antes. Seus olhos estavam estáticos, vazios.

"Saga..."

Nada. O outro não movia um músculo.

"Kanon está de volta. Teve alta do hospital."

Nem uma reação.

"Saga..."

Ele estava imóvel. Nem a notícia de que o irmão estava bem o fez sair do estupor onde se colocara. Shaka suspirou, sentou-o na cadeira e o ajudou a comer. Ele apenas se levantava para comer, tomar banho e ir ao banheiro. Isso tudo com ajuda.

Shaka deixou o quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou, Saga passou a encará-la insistentemente.

***

Na madrugada, Saga levantou-se. Forçou a porta de seu quarto, que abriu sem dificuldade. As pessoas se acostumaram tanto com seu estupor que não tomavam as devidas precauções, caso ele quisesse fugir.

Saiu da enfermaria, e deixou as dependências do Santuário. Andou e andou, vagarosamente se dirigindo até o penhasco onde ficava o Cabo Sunion.

A maré estava baixa. A hora estava boa.

Desceu até a prisão onde trancara seu irmão treze anos atrás. Riu baixinho do absurdo da situação. Ele, Saga, julgara e condenara seu irmão, e pelo quê? Por tudo que ele mesmo acabara fazendo. Ele, sob o domínio de sua metade maligna, fizera todas as insanidades que seu irmão idealizara, e muito mais. Instalara um reinado de terror no Santuário de Athena, por treze anos. Até mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro tinham que se curvar à sua vontade, ou...

As lembranças doíam. Via-se novamente com o sangue de Shion nas mãos. Via-se novamente brandindo a adaga contra Athena, um bebê. Via-se novamente golpeando o amigo Aioros e o levando à sua morte precoce. E tantas outras se mesclavam a essas... Para então ver em sua mente, pela enésima vez, o que fizera ao seu irmão. Sim, porque ao contrário do que se imaginava, ele conseguia se lembrar de algumas coisas que o Outro fazia. E sempre eram as piores; como se fosse uma forma de castigo.

Mas o que doía mais, o que ardia em sua alma, não eram as lembranças; mas sim o fato de que tudo que ele desejava mas não podia, não se _permitia_ ter, Ares fazia e conseguia.

Ares já não falava mais em sua mente. Saga percebia o quanto foi hipócrita em considerar Ares uma entidade diferente de si... Em culpar Kanon pela existência dele...

Ares era parte dele. Sempre fora. O santo, puro e imaculado Saga que ele mostrava para as pessoas é que era a ilusão. Uma ilusão que ele mesmo desfez, ao golpear duramente sua psique até que não restasse pedra sobre pedra. Uma ilusão criada para agradar o mundo à sua volta. Uma ilusão que encobria seus verdadeiros anseios e desejos, ao ponto de sua identidade partir-se em uma entidade de mal absoluto, descarregando sua raiva e frustração em pessoas inocentes, como Shion, Aiolos, Athena, e agora Kanon.

Agora não havia mais Ares, não havia mais Saga, não havia mais nada, além de sua dor.

Sabia abrir a prisão, mesmo sem seu cosmo. E o fez. Entrou, a prisão estava quase seca. Bateu a porta, e sabia que a partir dali, nada abriria aquela prisão. Não havia mais tridente de Poseidon, ou passagem para o reino dos mares. Não seria salvo como seu irmão foi.

Trancou-se na prisão do Cabo Sunion. E jogou a chave fora.

Se julgara, e se condenara.

Os pecados de Ares eram seus. E por isso ele não merecia viver.

***

* * *

Happy new year, folks!


	8. Chapter 8: Expiação

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Quem me dera.

**Aviso: **Esta fic tem yaoi, angst e dark lemon. Ela é perigosa e pode morder. Esse capítulo contém angst. Okay?

* * *

**Expiação**

* * *

Kanon tinha decidido encarar o irmão.

Doía só de pensar em ver seu irmão de novo. As memórias do que acontecera lhe assombravam desde que acordou naquele hospital.

Mas precisava vê-lo. Apesar de tudo, o amava. Muito. Não foi culpa dele... Fora Ares. O demônio que tomava o corpo de seu irmão. Mas seu subconsciente não queria colaborar.

Achava que Saga estaria com vergonha, triste, devastado como ele. Talvez por isso ele não o fora ver no hospital, ou depois, em seu retorno. Porém eventualmente teriam que se encontrar.

Mas não. Saga era um assunto tabu. E não estava em lugar nenhum.

O que estava acontecendo?

Passara a noite em claro na casa de Gêmeos. E muito cedo resolveu acordar Ikki, que depois de muita insistência lhe dissera que Saga estava na enfermaria, cuidado por Shion. Mas Ikki não lhe dizia mais nada... Assim como ninguém mais.

O sonho, ou delírio, enfim, aquilo que teve com Athena martelava em sua cabeça.

_Sem você não consigo salvá-lo, Kanon... E ele está se perdendo..._

_***_

"Oh, não..."

A voz de Shura ecoava pela enfermaria, logo pela manhã. Saga tinha sumido. Shaka e Mu tentavam localizá-lo, mas não havia como. Seu cosmo não se manifestava, fora isolado de si pela técnica de Shion.

Procuravam, desesperados, e nada. Saga não deixara pistas.

Shion foi até lá, temendo o pior. E nem ele conseguia encontrar Saga.

Procuravam como loucos por ele. Tinham medo do que ele, no seu estado mental corrente, poderia fazer. Temores plenamente justificados, aliás.

Foram interrompidos por Kanon, que entrava na enfermaria. Foi com um fio de voz que perguntou.

"Shion... Onde está Saga?"

Shion e Shura olhavam para ele, sem saber o que dizer.

Kanon sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Repetiu a pergunta.

"Onde está Saga?"

"Ele sumiu."

Kanon olhou o quarto onde disseram que seu irmão estava. Um quarto com a cama presa ao chão, sem móveis, as paredes acolchoadas. E uma camisa de força na beira da cama.

Fechou os olhos. Entendeu o que Ares fizera...

O atacara, para tirar de Saga não apenas sua ilusão de amor fraternal, mas sua sanidade.

Saga enlouquecera.

Sentou-se na cama, com muito esforço conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Mas tremia a despeito de seu autocontrole.

"Kanon, calma, vamos encontrá-lo e..."

Levantou-se. Sabia onde ele estava. Mas...

"Quanto tempo tem que ele fugiu?"

"Não sabemos, mas provavelmente foi na madrugada..."

Kanon saiu dali em disparada, com Shura em seu encalço. Ainda não estava plenamente recuperado, seu corpo reclamava do esforço que teria de fazer, mas ele não se importava.

Corria e corria, até chegar em seu destino. A prisão do Cabo Sunion, já quase submersa pela maré especialmente revolta. Lançou-se na água e nadou com dificuldade até a prisão.

Ele estava lá.

"Saga!"

Olhou para Shura, que já corria desembestado em busca de Athena. Tinham que abrir a cela, ou Saga morreria afogado.

Assustou-se quando pôs os olhos no irmão. Sabia que ele próprio estava magro pelos dias de hospital, mas Saga era uma mera sombra de si. Não respondia, não se mexia, quase submerso pela água.

"Saga!!!"

Saga não o olhava nos olhos.

"Vá, Kanon... Me deixe..."

"O diabo que vou!!! Onde está a chave?"

"Não tem mais chave. Vá..."

Kanon tentou segurá-lo, mas Saga afastou-se, indo mais adentro da prisão.

Sabia que não o tiraria dali sozinho, precisava ganhar tempo. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

"Saga, se ficar aí vai morrer. Venha para cá, que é mais alto. Agora."

"Eu não quero."

"Quer morrer, é? Desistir de tudo e morrer, é isso? Dar de bandeja para aquele filho da puta o que ele mais queria?" - Kanon gritava, seu autocontrole feito em pedaços. Desesperou-se.-"Saga, volte aqui!"

Saga baixou a cabeça, as ondas dentro da cela já o puxavam para o fundo.

"Volta aqui, Saga! Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, de toda a dor, da vergonha, da raiva, eu estou aqui... E ninguém gostaria tanto de ter morrido quanto eu, te garanto! Eu estava morrendo, eu cheguei a ver a morte... E voltei por sua causa! EU VOLTEI POR VOCÊ, SEU IMBECIL!"

"Você não entende, Kanon... Não me faça dizer..."

"Dizer o quê, seu estúpido, que me ama? Que me deseja? Que me queria como se quer a um homem? Ora vamos, você acha que ele perderia a oportunidade de esfregar isso na minha cara?"

"Então não vê..."- Saga chorava, enquanto se encolhia ainda mais, quase sumindo em meio às águas. -"Não vê porque tenho que morrer?"

"E eu?"- Kanon gritava entre os dentes.- "Acha que eu estou aqui por quê? Porque te perdôo, e estou disposto a esquecer tudo por amor de irmão? Eu amo você, sempre amei, mais do que você me ama, desejei você mais do que você me deseja, até quando eu tentei te odiar pelo que me fez eu te amava! Se planejei tudo aquilo pelo que você me prendeu aqui é porque morria de medo de te perder, de me separarem de você... Nunca fui capaz de admitir isso nem para mim mesmo, tamanha a vergonha, mas era assim, não me adianta mais negar... Que os deuses me perdoem, mas sou tão culpado disso quanto você!!!"

Saga afundava com a força das águas, que o puxavam para o fundo. A essa altura, Kanon já se agarrava nos barrotes para evitar que a força da maré o tirasse dali.

"Não, Kanon... Isso é errado, _eu_ sou errado, veja o que aconteceu com você, o que eu te fiz... Eu não consigo, não consigo..."

"SAGA!"

"Me deixa! Me deixa ir! EU NÃO CONSIGO VIVER COM ISSO!"

"Se eu tenho que conseguir, você vai ter que conseguir também! NÃO OUSE me deixar aqui sozinho, está me entendendo?"

Sentiram ambos um cosmo vibrar ao redor da prisão, e os barrotes onde Kanon se segurava desapareceram.

Athena...

Saga já estava sendo puxado para o fundo da prisão pela maré, e a correnteza estava forte demais para ambos. Ainda assim, Kanon conseguiu entrar e segurar-se no irmão como quem se segura a um bote salva-vidas. O cosmo o envolveu, e deu-lhe forças para nadar para fora da prisão levando Saga consigo.

Kanon chegou, ainda assim com dificuldade, à beira da praia, junto com um Saga semi-consciente. Estava tão cansado... fisicamente e emocionalmente. Seu corpo estava dolorido, ainda não recuperado de tudo. Mas Saga estava a salvo.

Permaneceu ali, resfolegando junto a seu irmão, até que outros cavaleiros chegaram e os ajudaram a voltar ao santuário.

***


	9. Chapter 9: Redenção

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu. Oh, well...

Aviso: fic yaoi, com angst, lemon e twincest. Este capítulo contém lemon, mas é docinho...

* * *

**Redenção**

* * *

Ficaram os dois na casa de Gêmeos.

Kanon passou muito mal após ter tirado Saga da prisão no Cabo Sunion. Acabara de sair do hospital e já teve sua resistência física testada dessa forma. Para tomar conta do irmão, Saga teve que sair parcialmente de sua letargia. Cuidava dele com zelo, mas instalou-se num dos outros quartos do templo espaçoso.

Kanon recuperou-se rápido, mais uma vez. Decidira em sua cabeça que viveria. Não sabia ainda como, mas viveria através disso. As memórias o assaltavam à noite; o som da risada do outro, as sensações, a dor. Não raro, dormia e sonhava que tudo estava acontecendo novamente. As feridas eram mais fundas do que poderia imaginar.

Criara uma aversão inconsciente, porém profunda, à proximidade física de quem quer que fosse. Detestava se sentir daquele jeito, frágil e marcado. Mas não conseguia desfazer essa sensação, por mais que tentasse.

A ausência relativa de Saga piorava tudo. Mas era especialmente a presença do irmão que muitas vezes despertava as terríveis lembranças. E ele não conseguia disfarçar seu desconforto. Um movimento mais brusco, e ele já se punha em defensiva. Por outro lado, o queria perto, precisava desesperadamente dele. E Saga o evitava, muito.

Sentia-se mais perdido e sozinho do que nunca.

Saga permanecia taciturno; falava pouco e treinava o dia todo, embora ainda não tivesse sido restituído do controle de seu cosmo. Se Kanon achava que, por tê-lo tirado da prisão, as coisas iriam se ajustar... estava enganado.

A culpa, sua companheira fiel desses últimos dias, permanecia insistentemente junto de si. Doía-lhe muito o contato com o irmão fragilizado como estava. Fragilizado pelo que ele fizera...

Saga sabia que seu irmão sempre fora menos afetuoso com as outras pessoas, posto que convivera muito pouco com elas no santuário devido a sua função de segundo candidato à armadura de Gêmeos. Mas nunca negara a si demonstrações de afeto, um carinho, um abraço. Pelo contrário, dormiam na mesma cama e por vezes acarinhavam-se como crianças que só tinham uma à outra nesta vida. Sentiam-se bem um com o outro. Essa intimidade não existia mais. Sua perversão a liquidara. Kanon agora o olhava com olhos assustados, sobressaltava-se a qualquer sinal de aproximação física. É certo que ele tentava sublimar esse instinto a qualquer custo, mas o medo e a dor estavam estampados nos seus olhos verdes outrora tão confiantes. E ele conseguia ver com clareza até cruel.

Isolava-se de seu irmão. Não suportava ficar perto dele por muito tempo, não agüentava ver o incômodo que sua presença involuntariamente causava.

Mal se falavam. O silêncio entre eles era palpável. Pesava entre eles milhares de palavras não ditas, de segredos parcialmente confessos em meio ao desespero naquela prisão. Ambos percebiam que ainda era muito cedo para que certos assuntos viessem à tona.

***

Kanon retomara os treinos, apesar dos protestos veementes de Shion. E treinava duro, quase obsessivamente.

Os outros cavaleiros o percebiam arredio como sempre fora. Todos tentavam apoiá-lo, embora não tivessem muita idéia do que fazer. Os que o conheciam melhor, porém, estavam preocupados.

Ele procurava agir como se o que acontecera não o tivesse afetado. Para quem não o conhecesse, até soaria como verdade. Mas, aos observadores mais atentos, era perceptível que Kanon não era o mesmo. Ele não tinha mais a irreverência de antes. Cumpria seus treinamentos e obrigações como cavaleiro com um fervor parecido com o de Saga. E evitava o contato mais estreito com outras pessoas como se isso fosse uma praga.

Numa das tardes de treino de combate físico na arena, onde os cavaleiros treinavam artes marciais e técnicas de luta, Kanon lutava com Aiolia, assistido por Shura. Era excelente nisso. Estava ágil e forte como sempre, já fisicamente recuperado, mas os colegas percebiam o quanto ele mantinha os ataques à distância. Aiolia, porém, sentia que teria mais vantagens num combate corpo a corpo mais estreito, uma vez que era um pouco mais forte e menos ágil do que Kanon. E avançou para cima do cavaleiro de gêmeos, invadindo seu espaço físico e levando o combate para o chão, onde o imobilizou.

Kanon viu o outro vir em sua direção, e percebeu que não teria tempo de recuar. Recebeu o golpe que o levou ao chão. Aiolia então o prendia sob o peso de seu corpo, dali ele não sairia tão fácil.

Kanon achou que estaria pronto para esse tipo de contato. Não estava.

A pressão do corpo do cavaleiro de leão sobre o seu, a proximidade, a imobilidade, a invasão agressiva de seu espaço pessoal, a respiração dele, tão próxima... Próxima demais.

"Não..."

Kanon sentia sua cabeça girando, uma sensação de desconforto terrível o tomava de assalto, revirando seu estômago. Tinha que sair dali, tinha que sair, tinha que sair...

"M-me solta..."- Ele pediu num gemido tão baixo que Aiolia não escutou.

"Hein? Mas já?"

"M-me solta..."- Outro gemido, e dessa vez Aiolia se assustou com o que viu nos olhos dele: Pânico.

Shura viu o que acontecia, e ficou alarmado. O cosmo de Kanon se acendia, e parecia estar sem controle.

"Aiolia, SAI DAÍ!"

"...SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!"

Aiolia percebeu, enfim, o que estava acontecendo; e conseguiu desviar uma fração de segundo antes que o cosmo de Kanon explodisse desordenadamente. Não foi uma explosão forte, não foi a execução voluntária de um golpe. Os outros dois cavaleiros conseguiram se esquivar. Shura e Aiolia estavam bem, mas Kanon não. Ainda estava no chão, lutando com todas as forças que tinha contra um inimigo muito mais poderoso do que os outros dois cavaleiros de ouro.

"Kanon, levanta..."- Aiolia foi até ele, que se desviou.

"Não me toca..."

Aiolia insistiu, tomando-o pelos braços. Foi repelido com um empurrão que o levou ao chão. Kanon respirava com dificuldade, tentando se desvencilhar do ataque de pânico, sem muito sucesso. Estava por demais abalado, não conseguiria concentrar seu cosmo e não tinha mais reserva de cosmo para detonar outra explosão inconsciente.

"Por favor... me deixa..."

"Kanon..."

"Eu vou ficar bem..." Ele disse, retomando um pouco a compostura e se afastando dos outros dois cavaleiros, ainda ajoelhado no chão. "...Não precisam se preocupar comigo. Só me deixem um pouco sozinho."

Shura puxou Aiolia consigo, e saíram dali.

"Merda, Aiolia, o que você tinha na cabeça de partir pra cima dele daquele jeito?"

"Pára, Shura... Eu já estou me sentindo péssimo, tá certo? não precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara."

Aiolia estava realmente se sentindo mal.

Antes, nunca fora fã de Kanon, ou Saga; isso não negava para ninguém. Mas agora tudo que houvera eram águas passadas, e ele estava realmente disposto a relevar. Respeitava os gêmeos, eram companheiros valorosos. E ficara genuinamente preocupado com o ex-marina, depois de tudo que lhe acontecera...

Achara que Kanon estava indo bem, estava recuperado, não estava?... Pensara durante o treino que ele estava mantendo distância por mera questão estratégica, mas não.

Ele estava tentando se defender de algo muito mais assustador do que a perspectiva de derrota num treino qualquer.

***

Kanon voltou correndo para o templo de Gêmeos com toda a força de suas pernas, assim que conseguiu se por de pé. A sensação de desconforto permanecia, e ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter demonstrado fraqueza diante de seus pares.

Entrou correndo e foi direto para o banheiro, e viu que a tranca da porta ainda estava quebrada. Bateu a porta com um estrondo.

"Mas que merda!!!"

Queria trancar a porta. Queria que ninguém mais o prensasse contra o chão. Queria que ninguém mais o tocasse. Queria ficar sozinho...

Entrou na banheira que se enchia de água quente. O desconforto crescia, e ele tentava desesperadamente manter as lembranças fora de sua cabeça. Ainda respirava com dificuldade, e isso o lembrava muito daquela noite. A respiração difícil, a dor, o sufocamento...

Esfregava a pele com um fervor quase febril, como se ao limpar seu corpo, pudesse também limpar sua alma... Seu peito doía como se fosse explodir. Não podia chorar, não podia chorar... Ele era o Dragão Marinho de Poseidon, era também o cavaleiro dourado de Gêmeos, ele _tinha_ que ser mais forte do que isso! Não conseguira sobreviver à prisão do Cabo Sunion? Não sobrevivera à batalha no reino dos mares? Não suportara quatorze agulhas escarlates do cavaleiro de Escorpião, sem reagir? Não fora o homem de confiança da Deusa para ajudá-la a derrotar o Senhor do Submundo? Não podia chorar, já tinha sido fraco o suficiente ao dar a Ares o prazer de ver suas lágrimas... Não podia ser fraco de novo, não podia chorar de novo, não podia!!!

As memórias iam e vinham, frescas, como se tivessem acabado de acontecer, mescladas a imagens de seu gêmeo em tempos mais felizes... Seu rosto plácido, seus olhos tão verdes, tão belos...

"Ah, Saga..."

Um soluço rasgou o caminho pela sua garganta, imediatamente reprimido pela vergonha de se tornar o homem assustado e indefeso que fora naquela noite. O amava tanto, precisava tanto dele agora... Apesar do que lhe confessara naquela prisão, sentia o quanto se afastavam, e não podia fazer nada. De todas as pessoas, era do toque _dele_ que fugia mais. Não queria que fosse assim, mas era impossível disfarçar. Era um ciclo vicioso: Saga o evitava, ele tentava se aproximar, esbarrava no desconforto extremo que nutria agora em relação às pessoas, especialmente Saga, que percebia, e se afastava ainda mais. E quanto mais Saga se afastava, mais frágil ele ficava.

E isso doía tanto...

Parou de esfregar sua pele, que estava vermelha e dolorida. Tremia a despeito de sua própria vontade. Mantinha os olhos fechados com força, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Em vão... As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, pela dor que não conseguia mais manter em si.

Não conseguia mais. Estava ferido, quebrado por dentro; sua alma ainda mais ferida do que estivera seu corpo. Nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nunca mais seriam os mesmos, ele e Saga. O amava tanto. Não podia amá-lo daquele jeito; sabia que era errado, mas o amava, o queria... Queria tanto, tanto, tanto esquecer, ser capaz de sustentar a proximidade dele...

Rompeu-se em um choro suave, mas desconsolado.

Pela primeira vez desde que acordara naquele hospital, Kanon realmente chorou pelo que lhe acontecera. E em seu pranto, como que com uma vergonha imensa do que fazia, chamava baixinho pelo nome do irmão.

***

Saga sentou-se ao chão, do outro lado da porta fechada do banheiro. Ocultava seu cosmo, não queria que ele o sentisse. Veio porque alguém comentara o que aconteceu na arena. Entrou no templo sem ser percebido, guiado pela angústia de seu irmão.

O amava tanto... E como sofria ao vê-lo assim! Tinha ânsia de envolvê-lo nos braços, beijar-lhe o rosto até que ele se convencesse de que tudo ficaria bem. Não ficaria... Nunca mais ficaria.

Tinha medo de perder o controle novamente, dando espaço para que Ares o machucasse outra vez. Tinha raiva de sua condição, vergonha de seus sentimentos, de sua essência imoral e incestuosa.

O queria, o amava além do limite da sanidade, agora sabia disso; mas não podia tê-lo. Nunca pôde.

Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, sentindo as lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos. Era isso que fazia, quando não treinava. Chorava, expiava sua culpa em lágrimas e distanciamento. Via seu Kanon sofrer sozinho, mas ainda assim lutar ferozmente para sublimar aquilo tudo. Era bem mais do que se podia dizer dele mesmo.

Saga havia se entregado. Não o deixaram morrer, então se condenara a uma morte em vida. Cuidaria de Kanon mantendo uma distância segura, defenderia sua Deusa e cumpriria com suas obrigações de cavaleiro. E isso seria tudo.

Ouviu um soluço; seu nome, dito em voz baixa como uma súplica.

"Ah, Saga..."

Em sua dor, ele o chamava. Apesar de tudo, ele o chamava...

Sentia seu coração rasgar-se no peito. Fazia força para chorar sem fazer barulho. Não tinha mais constrangimento algum em chorar daquele jeito, posto que não tinha mais orgulho; chorava sim, chorava muito, porque era tudo que lhe restara, chorar e chorar. Num sussurro inaudível, respondia ao chamado de seu gêmeo.

"Não posso, meu amor, não vê que não posso..."

Ouviu-o romper-se num choro doído, chamando pelo seu nome. Kanon chorava, chamava e chamava por ele, como que pedindo socorro.

Sua alma latejava, ardia, exigia que ele respondesse ao chamado de sua metade. A sensação aumentava e aumentava, e Saga não se apercebeu de si quando se levantou do chão e abriu a porta. Não se apercebeu também quando se ajoelhou do lado da banheira. Sentiu seu gêmeo levantar os olhos, não esperando que estivesse ali, em seu momento de maior fraqueza. Teve ímpetos de sair dali, não suportava o peso daqueles olhos verdes tão tristes. Baixou os seus, e virou o rosto, levantou-se, mas se deteve na porta ao ouvir um murmúrio.

"Fica..."

Ficou. Literalmente sentiu quando ele se levantou da banheira onde estava; belo como nunca, mas indefeso, ferido... Pegou um roupão e uma toalha, e delicadamente ajudou a secar seu rosto, torso e braços. Vestiu-lhe o roupão; ele ainda chorava, tinha os olhos fechados.

"Saga..."

Zeus, não... Seu choro, antes suave e baixo, agora estava mais forte. Saga sentiu algo se partir em seu peito, dando lugar a uma urgência, uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e mantê-lo junto a si... Mas não podia, não podia! Tentou se afastar. Ele não fez menção de segurá-lo, estava imóvel. Soluçou mais forte.

"S-Saga..."

"Kanon, eu..."

"F-fica... P-por favor..."

Não agüentou mais. Puxou-o num abraço apertado, explodindo em lágrimas como seu cosmo explodia em seu golpe. Ele não resistiu. Encolheu-se em seus braços, e chorou convulsivamente, em soluços altos.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que se acalmaram. Saga sentia o calor do corpo quente do gêmeo, o cheiro de banho, o cabelo molhado... Ah, Deuses, como o queria... Tinha que sair dali, mas não conseguia deixar o calor daquele corpo junto a si.

Kanon levantou o rosto e aproximou-o do de Saga. Tocou-lhe a testa com a sua, como faziam quando eram meninos. Zeus, ele estava tão próximo... O desconforto estava lá, pois o cheiro e a textura da pele de Saga eram as mesmas de Ares. Mas o jeito como ele o tocava era diferente. Aquele _era_ Saga, seu gêmeo, sua família, seu tudo...

Ainda assim as lembranças estavam lá, envenenando o momento. Não seria nunca capaz de tocar e ser tocado por alguém? Não seria nunca mais capaz de deixar ser tocado por Saga?Não teria nunca mais a certeza do toque gentil de seu irmão? O amava tanto... Não era justo... Não ia deixar que Ares vencesse assim.

E foi sem pensar, num misto de medo e coragem, que Kanon tomou o rosto do irmão nas mãos e o beijou.

Saga estremeceu. Os lábios macios, levemente partidos; os braços fortes, o corpo quente... Não conseguia evitar, não podia, não _queria_... Abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar dois lagos verdes refletindo algo tão intenso que não conseguia mensurar. Seu gêmeo tinha a alma partida, e precisava dele para consertá-la. Devolveu o beijo, ainda sem aprofundá-lo.

A cabeça de Kanon girava violentamente. Não era só o desconforto, era algo mais, muito mais forte. Precisava daquilo, queria aquilo com tudo o que sobrara de si. A boca macia de seu irmão era a mesma boca do outro, mas desta vez ele sentia tudo diferente. Aquele que o beijava agora era Saga, realmente Saga; e não aquele sádico arremedo de ser humano que por vezes habitava seu corpo... Estreitou-o nos braços, aprofundou o beijo, num leve tocar de línguas.

Kanon sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés.

Beijaram-se por um bom tempo, separando-se para buscar ar. Nenhum se atrevia a abrir os olhos. Saga enlaçou o outro pela cintura, Kanon mantinha seus braços sobre os ombros do irmão. Tomou-o noutro beijo, ainda mais profundo. Saíram ambos de seus egos conscientes.

Aquilo não era desejo, perversão... Era amor.

Saga não percebia a total dimensão de seus atos quando, com um roçar de suas mãos, tirou o roupão de seu gêmeo. Kanon, por sua vez, deslizava suas mãos por seu torso, livrando seu gêmeo de suas roupas até com certa rudeza. Nele não havia mais medo, culpa, memórias, nada. Existiam para aquele momento, e aquele momento só.

Em segundos estavam no quarto, onde se deitaram na cama e se beijavam e acariciavam com a urgência de quem esperou uma vida para isso. Kanon trouxe seu irmão sobre si, e Saga percebeu o que ele queria, mesmo que não houvesse palavras entre eles.

Beijava Kanon como nunca, nunca beijara alguém em sua vida. Sempre fora extremamente comprometido com os assuntos do Santuário; e isso deixava pouco tempo para outras aventuras. Nunca sentira paixão ou desejo; fizera sexo apenas para se livrar do rótulo de "virgem" e "inexperiente", e também por curiosidade. Nunca havia dado importância a isso e não era muito experiente, é verdade, mas jamais imaginou perder-se daquela maneira num beijo. Era como se não beijasse o corpo, mas a alma do outro. Não conseguia mais pensar, só sentir.

E sentiu quando ele lhe deu acesso para que beijasse seu pescoço e afundasse seu rosto no azul dos seus cabelos. Sentiu como a pele dele se arrepiava com seu toque, e como sentia sua excitação no seu baixo ventre causando a ebulição de todos os seus sentidos. Sentia, sentia tudo com uma intensidade avassaladora. Sentiu também quando ele, sem uma palavra, apenas com seus olhos, pedia para que o fizesse seu. O tomava em beijos que jamais se imaginara capaz de dar, em carícias que jamais se imaginara capaz de fazer. Perdia-se naquela pele, naquele corpo tão semelhante ao seu e tão caro a si; para se encontrar novamente naquela loucura maravilhosa que os possuía.

Kanon, por sua vez, sentia-se inundado por algo que não sabia dizer o que era porque nunca experimentara antes. Mas aquilo era tão forte, mas tão forte demolia tudo que via pela frente: Ares, as memórias, seus escudos e barreiras mais íntimas, tudo dava lugar a uma necessidade urgente de ser de Saga, de ter Saga, apenas ele... Ele estava lá, em toda sua pele, em todos os seus poros, em todas as suas sinapses, se fundindo em si. Nunca, jamais sentira algo assim, e sinceramente não imaginava que isso pudesse sequer ser possível.

Abandonou-se. Deixou que essa sensação o levasse aonde quer que fosse. Tomou Saga em um beijo apaixonado, quase suicida em sua intensidade, pouco se importando com o que aconteceria depois. Sentia Saga prepará-lo com os dedos, com um misto de urgência e incerteza, e o pouco juízo que conservava até então se esvaiu enquanto uma sensação indescritível de prazer se espalhava por todo seu corpo. Enlaçara-o com suas pernas, sentindo ele tomar seu membro enquanto o penetrava devagar. Gemia, entrando em um êxtase que julgava não existir, enquanto seu gêmeo se movia dentro de si e o masturbava no mesmo ritmo. Movia-se também, em deliciosa sincronia, enlouquecendo com os gemidos abafados dele, a urgência de tê-lo em si aumentava exponencialmente. Seu corpo não respondia mais a si. Sua mente estava em curto-circuito.

Saga entrava mais forte dentro de si, louco de amor, de desejo, fosse isso o que fosse, agora já não importava mais. Nada importava mais, nada, apenas a força incomensurável do que experimentavam, juntos. E juntos, lentamente, perdiam o controle.

Sentiam seus corpos em espasmos, gemiam alto, estavam chegando lá... E foram ambos arrastados pela melhor clímax de suas vidas.

Eram um. Kanon era Saga, e Saga era Kanon.

Estavam completos novamente.

***

* * *

Capítulo enorme, mas eles merecem... Também, depois de tanto sofrimento, tinha que ter uma compensação pros dois!

Agora fica faltando só o epílogo!


	10. Chapter 10: Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, meu? Onde?

**Aviso:** Fic yaoi, twincest... ah, vocês já sabem.

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Saga abriu os olhos devagar. Estava no quarto, na cama, displicentemente recostado no irmão, que dormia a sono solto.

Pensava em tudo o que acontecera. Zeus, que loucura...

Sim, porque aquilo era loucura.

Acariciava os cabelos do irmão, tão sedosos, suaves, azuis... Ele estava tão plácido, tão belo em seu repouso, que até parecia feliz.

Ver Kanon feliz... O vira de muitas maneiras, desde o nascimento. Contente, triste, raivoso, impulsivo, insolente, mau, bom, arrependido... Mas feliz, genuinamente feliz? Só quando eram pequenos; aprendizes de cavaleiros que não conheciam o suficiente da vida para que pudessem ser machucados por ela. Era quando se lembrava de seu gêmeo feliz.

Ele também era feliz.

Depois a vida aconteceu. O treinamento. O dever. A ambição do irmão. Sua prisão, sua suposta morte, Ares, Athena, batalhas, mais batalhas, Ares novamente...

Mas tudo isso parecia tão distante, tão distante...

"E agora?"- Ouviu-o murmurar. Kanon abriu os olhos, encarando-o com seus orbes verdes.

"Não tenho idéia..."

"Nem eu. Mas..."

"Eu te amo." – Sobressaltou-se com o repente de sua declaração. Sim, o amava. Como irmão, amigo, parceiro, homem, tudo. E esse amor era a única certeza que tinha nesse momento.

"Eu também. Mais que tudo nessa vida..." - Kanon aninhou-se nos braços dele, aproximando-se mais. "Mas e depois?"

Saga fechou os olhos. E depois?

Como diziam os americanos, essa era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

Amavam-se, era verdade. Amaram-se, e isso agora já estava feito. O estranho era que, agora que tinham feito o que fizeram, não se sentia sujo e mau como achava que se sentiria. Sabia que o que fizeram era socialmente visto como condenável, feio, sujo, imoral... _Incesto_. Mas ainda assim não achava errado.

Mas o ser humano é um animal gregário, feito para a vida em sociedade. E a sociedade os condenaria, os apedrejaria em praça pública se o que acontecera naquele templo viesse à tona. Eram irmãos... Pior, eram gêmeos. Idênticos.

Sentia seu gêmeo acariciar seu rosto, e mantinha seus olhos fechados. O toque dele era tão bom, tão doce... Era tão bonito ver como Kanon, por trás de sua carapaça de rudeza e rebeldia, mantinha tamanha doçura, e um quê de fragilidade. Algo que pouquíssimas pessoas tinham o privilégio de ver.

"Se arrepende, Saga?" – A voz dele estava baixa, como se tivesse medo da resposta.

"Não." – Saga abriu os olhos, e mirou fundo dentro do verde dos olhos do outro. Tinha tomado uma decisão.

"Eu sou seu. Minha vida só tem sentido se for assim."

Kanon o tomou num beijo emocionado.

E Saga sabia, com toda a certeza desse mundo, que Kanon também era dele.

***

Passaram-se alguns dias, e Kanon estava mais pensativo que o normal.

Um turbilhão de sentimentos invadia sua mente, todos os dias. Todos eles direcionados à pessoa de Saga. Sabia que o amava. Tinha consciência de que fora ele quem o beijara na noite em que se amaram conscientemente pela primeira vez, naquela que foi a melhor noite de toda sua vida. Sabia que as lembranças do abuso que sofrera não desapareceram, porém estava lidando melhor com elas agora .Entendia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, precisava ao menos tentar suplantar as memórias ruins para ter alguma chance de convivência com o irmão. Pois, decerto, depois daquela famigerada noite nunca mais o veria como irmão, isso Ares tinha conseguido.

E sabia também que o que faziam era uma loucura sem tamanho. Dois irmãos gêmeos se comportando como amantes? Onde eles estavam com a cabeça? O que os outros iriam pensar?

Por ele apenas, pouco se importava. Bem, ele era Kanon, o gêmeo que vivera nas sombras do irmão por toda a vida até a adolescência no santuário. Depois traiu seu juramento a Athena e foi trancado na prisão; e, ao escapar, a primeira coisa que fez foi insurgir-se contra os deuses novamente. Ao fracassar, pediu e obteve o perdão da Deusa, mas ainda era considerado um usurpador, manipulador... A bem da verdade, estava acostumado a viver à margem da sociedade. Estava acostumado aos olhares de soslaio, aos comentários jocosos endereçados à sua pessoa. Não podia dizer que o que viviam agora mudaria muita coisa em sua vida. Caso se mantivessem em segredo não seria grande novidade para si. E caso os descobrissem, ou assumissem o que viviam, não seria mais pária do que sempre fora em sua vida.

Mas... E Saga?

Saga não era um marginal como ele, condenado a viver na sombra, nunca foi. Ele era o que, deles dois, fora consagrado a viver na luz, a ostentar o posto de cavaleiro. Hoje ele fala coisas lindas, como dizer que o ama mais que tudo em sua vida, que sua vida não tem sentido sem ele, mas quanto tempo isso duraria? É certo que Ares podia ser uma personalidade maligna, imoral e indecente, mas Saga, o verdadeiro, nunca quebrara uma única regra em sua vida. E, raciocinando bem, mesmo como Mestre Ares, Saga se escondia atrás da autoridade e aprovação dos subalternos. Como esperar que agora, nesta altura da vida, ele abdicasse disso para viver um romance consigo? E que romance seria esse, afinal? Eles eram irmãos. Gêmeos. Nada mudaria essa realidade, nunca. Mesmo para uma pessoa não afeita a regras, o que não era o caso de Saga, isso já seria muito complicado.

Sentia-se um idiota.

Não era mais um adolescente apaixonado com a vida pela frente. Era razoavelmente jovem, sim, mas já tinha vivido o suficiente para entender como aquilo tudo acabaria. Se machucaria, de novo. E dessa vez não como vítima indefesa de Ares, mas pela petulância dele próprio.

Baixou os olhos. Talvez certas regras não devessem mesmo ser quebradas. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer com que Saga entrasse nisso também.

Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos pelo toque gentil de seu gêmeo no seu ombro.

"No que pensa tanto?"

"Nada." – Mentiu. Pensava em tudo.

"Não minta para mim." – Saga sentou-se ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. – "Não se esconda de mim, por favor..."

Kanon baixou os olhos.

"Você não devia ficar comigo, Saga."

"Como assim?"

"Assim... Como estamos, agora. Fui eu quem começou; eu te beijei, na verdade eu meio que te pedi para fazermos isso, é certo que eu precisava, mas..."

"Se arrepende?" – Havia algo em sua voz. Medo?

"Não é isso..."

"Acha que não consegue esquecer o que eu te fiz, então..."

"Não era você. Era ele. E você não é ele, e depois de tudo eu consigo ver isso bem melhor. Vocês podem dividir o mesmo corpo, mas não são a mesma pessoa, não importa o quanto você ache que sejam. Mas não, não é isso."

"O que é?"

"Como você espera que isso tudo vá acabar, Saga?"

Saga calou-se. Estava se desesperando por causa daquela conversa, queria Kanon por demais, não suportaria ser deixado por ele... Mas não podia negar que o ex-marina tinha um ponto. Eram ambos adultos e sabiam perfeitamente o peso do que fizeram juntos. Sabiam das consequências também, caso fossem descobertos; e elas seriam desastrosas. Ficou pensativo. O que ele pediria a Kanon? Para viver com ele um romance na clandestinidade até que a morte os levasse? Viver novamente nas sombras? Assumirem a situação perante todos e se prepararem para a chuva de paus e pedras de que seriam alvo?  
Uma coisa era ter que conviver com o que sua contraparte maligna fizera ao irmão; e isso por si só não era nada fácil. Outra coisa, completamente diferente, era assumir seu irmão gêmeo como seu homem.

Será que Kanon queria isso? Será que ele tinha o direito de pedir isso ao irmão, com todas as implicações que viriam daí?

"Kanon, eu sei onde você está querendo chegar. Eu sei que o que nós somos, e o que fizemos. E quando aconteceu... Eu não fui _aliciado_ por você, se é que me entende. Quis, e fiz, e não me arrependo por um momento sequer. Longe disso, eu quero ficar com você. A qualquer custo."

"Você está dizendo isso agora. Mas e depois?"

"Depois o quê?"

"Ora, o que acha que vai nos acontecer? Acha que, se nos descobrirem, todos vão nos desejar tudo de bom e viveremos felizes para sempre? Vivemos num mundo onde o que fizemos é considerado, na melhor das hipóteses, um pecado mortal..."

"E?"

"_Você_ não nasceu para isso, Saga. Para ser avacalhado, apedrejado, chamado de impuro e pecador; ou viver escondido... Você nunca esteve acostumado a viver à margem das outras pessoas, como eu."

"Acha mesmo que não?" – Saga arqueou uma das sombrancelhas. Respirou fundo. – "Kanon, Ele... me manteve preso em mim mesmo por treze anos. Fiz as piores atrocidades que pode imaginar sob seu jugo. É muito fácil dizer agora que era ele quem fazia tudo, e eu apenas assistia, mas não era bem assim. Uma parte de mim gostava do que ele fazia. E era isso que me desesperava, que me humilhava tanto."

"Não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar."

"Vivi, sim, a margem das outras pessoas por treze anos. Pior ainda, vivi a margem de mim mesmo desde... Desde que te prendi naquele lugar. Todo o orgulho que me levou a fazer aquilo foi esmigalhado pelo que veio depois. Você estava certo; eu não era toda aquela bondade que eu ansiava ser. E você acabou pagando pelo meu orgulho, pela minha hesitação em me aceitar como realmente sou. Eu não sou diferente de você, apenas vivi coisas diversas. Ainda assim, nem tão diversas assim. Eu podia, sim, me matar de arrependimento pelos meus atos como Ares, e os deuses sabem que era isso que eu queria quando eu te vi... daquele jeito..."

Sua voz estava embargada, mas tinha que falar. Falava coisas que demoraram anos para chegar até sua boca. E que precisavam ser ditas. E ouvidas por aquela pessoa tão igual a si, bem à sua frente. Continuou.

"...E era isso que eu queria, quando me tranquei no Cabo Sunion. Mas você me tirou de lá. Eu me entreguei à morte, e você, logo você, me tirou de lá..."

"Ainda não estou entendendo-"

"...Me deixe terminar. Quando eu perdi você, há treze anos atrás, eu me perdi também. E ao me perder, eu me tornei algo muito, muito pior do que você foi. Eu neguei por tanto tempo, não consigo negar mais... Eu amo você. Eu preciso de você. Eu não sou nada sem você. E eu não posso simplesmente fingir que esse amor é apenas fraternal, porque nunca foi. Foi por isso que Ele... fez o que fez, ele sabia o que eu sentia. E isso, essa culpa, ainda me tortura todos os dias. Não por termos feito sexo, mas por ele ter te machucado como ele te machucou. Eu achei que estaria tudo acabado... Então você me chamou naquele dia, e eu vim. E nós nos amamos, e eu amei você como eu nunca amei ninguém até então. E eu quero fazer de novo, por quanto tempo de vida me restar. Eu não vivi de verdade até ter você. Eu não posso mais me negar a viver isso por causa do mundo lá fora. E se a sociedade e o mundo inteiro quiser me virar a cara, me punir ou qualquer coisa do tipo, pois que o faça. A mim, não me importa."

"Saga..."

"Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso. Eu sei que é uma responsabilidade enorme, é um peso enorme carregar esse rótulo por sermos como somos. Também não posso te jurar que Ele nunca mais vai voltar... E eu juro que vou entender se você me disser que não consegue. Mas eu preciso te pedir para ficar comigo, para sempre. Eu preciso ao menos tentar."

"Saga..."

"Fica comigo. Por favor..."

Kanon o trouxe para si num abraço apertado, como se quisesse fundi-lo a si.

"Fico. Por quanto tempo me restar nesta vida, eu fico contigo para o que der e vier..."

***

Realmente cumpriram a promessa que fizeram um ao outro nesse dia. E apesar de todos os pesares, contra todas as expectativas, inclusive a deles próprios, foram mais felizes juntos do que jamais imaginaram ser; como irmãos, homens, guerreiros, amantes... Foram felizes como duas almas que se encontram e são capazes de se fundir em uma só. E, juntos e completos, cumpriam seus deveres perante sua Deusa, sua Ordem e a eles mesmos.

Mas essa já é outra história.

Fim

* * *

É isso, turma. Foi uma fic pesada, mas com final bem fluffy. Saiu muito rápido para meus padrões, pois muitas partes dela simplesmente se escreveram sozinhas. Eu apenas digitava no Word loucamente, as colocando para fora.

Sim, tenho gosto por angst. Estou tentando escrever uma fic mais leve, tipo uma comédia, mas está difícil.


End file.
